The new Elena
by NinaGalina
Summary: Elena retourne à MF après un voyage d'un mois avec Jenna. Mais Elena n'est plus la même elle a changée, elle est en colère contre elle même, elle a fait quelque chose de grave pendant ce voyage...Seul Damon a l'aire de se rendre compte que ça ne va pas
1. Retour d'un long périple

_Voila je me lance pour la première fois dans une fic Damon/Elena ! Soyez indulgents :)_

_Sinon l'histoire se passe au courant de la saison 2. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire exactement où, je l'ai un peu remixez a ma sauce^^_

_**Disclaimer **: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.L. Smith_

_Enjoy!_

**_The New Elena._**

Retour d'un long périple.

Assise dans sa voiture qui avait Jenna comme conducteur, Elena contemplait le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Elle et Jenna venaient de rentrer d'un long périple d'un mois en Arizona, chez une tante éloignée. Au début Elena était très réticente à l'idée de ce voyage, mais Jenna l'obligea à venir avec, lui disant que ça lui changerait les idées, que c'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Toujours dans la voiture, Elena faisait le point, ce voyage n'était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout, enfin... Tellement de choses c'étaient passés se mois-ci, des bonnes et des mauvaises aussi...Pleins de souvenirs submergèrent la tête d'Elena, des souvenirs qu'elle seule connaissait et qu'elle comptait bien garder!

Petit à petit Elena reconnut les environs de Mystic Falls, elle et Jenna allaient bientôt arrivées. Elle n'avait pas parler à Stefan depuis tout le mois, ni à Jeremy, ni à Damon, ni à Bonnie, bref, à personne. Elle s'était entièrement coupée du monde pendant exactement 31 jours. Elle pensait à Stefan, le pauvre, même si il savait que elle ne risquait rien, il a dut se faire un sang d'encre pendant tout ce mois, elle espérait aussi que rien de grave ne s'était passé pendant son absence..._"Non, tout va bien, si quelque chose s'était passé je l'aurais sus d'une manière ou d'une autre!"_ se rassura-t-elle. Elle n'était pas tellement inquiète pour Stefan, il savait très bien se défendre, puis Damon le défendrait au pire, à eux deux ils étaient puissant. Elle s'inquiétait plus pour Jeremy, même si il avait passé tout le mois chez Bonnie, donc, en sécurité, elle s'inquiétait quand même beaucoup pour lui, il restait fragile.

- On est arrivés! Enfin! Soupira Jenna de bonheur.

La voiture se gara devant la maison. Elles sortirent en même temps, Jenna se dirigea vers le coffre rempli de bagages.

- Elena, tu peux ranger les bagages a l'intérieur s'il te plait? Demanda Jenna.

- Non, je n'ais pas envie. Répliqua Elena, sèchement.

Jenna commençait à s'habituée des petites sautes d'humeurs d'Elena, depuis le milieu de leur périple elle s'était rebellée plusieurs fois contre elle, pour des choses assez futiles, elle était devenue très irritable. _"Ah, la bonne vielle crise d'adolescence!"_ Se disait Jenna. Elena ne le montrait pas, enfin, essayait, mais elle était très en colère, contre elle même, contre se qu'elle avait fait en Arizona... ce qui fait qu'elle se vexait pour un rien et s'énervait très souvent.

- Elena! Ce serait quand même la moindre des choses que tu m'aides, et puis...

Elena la coupa.

- Je vais faire un tour, ne m'attends pas.

- Mais Elena tu...

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Elena était déjà au loin.

Elena se dirigea vers la petite forêt entourant Mystic Falls, elle voulait juste s'adosser à un arbre et réfléchir...Ce n'était pas trop demander non? Tellement de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête d'un coup que la colère monta en flèche, la colère de ne pas pouvoir maîtriser ses sentiments, elle se sentait aussi coupable d'avoir parler aussi méchamment à Jenna cinq minutes auparavant. Elena était maintenant devant l'arbre, elle le dévisagea, comme si c'était une personne et donna un coup de poing de rage en plein dedans, bien sure, l'arbre n'avait strictement rien, mais son poing à elle, lui était bien amoché.

- Merde, merde et merde! S'emporta-t-elle.

Elle entendis des craquements de branche, se qui l'a fit sursauter. Elle se retourna brusquement.

- Qui est là?

- Oh, une revenante ! S'écria une voix malicieuse.

- Damon...

- C'est bien moi, en chair et en os! Je ne m'attendais pas a te retrouver ici...Dit-il avec un sourire en coins. Tu viens de rentrer de ton voyage? Si tu savait comme Stefan s'est languit de toi! Pitoyable! Continua-t-il avec un brin d'amusement.

- Je viens de rentrer il y a même pas une heure...Répondit Elena tout en le fixant. Damon avait plutôt changé en un mois, déjà, sa coupe de cheveux, il avait abandonner sa coupe sérieuse pour revenir a celle d'autrefois, plusieurs mèches en bataille entouraient son visage, se qui lui donner un aire sauvage, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, il avait l'air d'être encore plus muscler qu'avant, ou alors elle n'avait jamais remarquée qu'il possédait autant de muscles! _"Il est plutôt sexy comme ça..."_ se dit-elle. _"Non mais ça va pas! Je suis limite en train de baver sur lui là ! Reprends tes esprits Elena!"_ Elle secoua sa tête de droite à gauche comme pour balayer ses dernières pensées.

Damon ne pu s'empêché d'observer la scène, il s'avait qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à son physique, et puis elle n'était pas discrète à le dévorer du regard comme elle le faisait!

- Bah alors, tu chasses les mouches ou quoi? Dit Damon en se moquant d'elle.

- Heu..non, enfin je voulais juste dire que...bah, faut que je vois Stefan. Balbutia-t-elle.

- Hum humm, le regard de Damon se posa sur le poing d'Elena, il était en sang, il avait déjà remarquer l'odeur depuis un moment mais il se forçait de se rester concentrer sur elle.

Il pointa le poing de son doigt, la blessure était fraiche.

- Tu t'es fait quoi à la main ? Demanda-t-il impassible.

- Rien, je suis juste tombée! S'empressa-t-elle de dire.

- C'est ça! On ne peu pas se faire une blessure comme ça rien qu'en tombant!

- Eh bien si figure toi monsieur je-sais-tout! Dit Elena la moutarde lui montant au nez.

Elle n'aimait pas mentir, mais elle ne voulait pas avouer à Damon que cette blessure était due à un geste de colère, qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle d'elle même. Damon n'en aurait était que trop fière...la petite Elena perdant ses moyens et tapant sur tout se qui bouge ( ou pas. ) tout comme lui quand il perdait le contrôle de lui même, cette petite ressemblance avec le vampire lui fit froid dans le dos, encore une raison pour ne pas lui dire la vérité!

- C'est bon je te crois, calme toi ! Dit-il hilare en voyant la réaction d'Elena qui elle avait virée au blanc. Mais elle reprit vite ses esprits.

- De toute façon, que tu me crois ou non, je m'en fous! Dit-elle du tac-au-tac.

- Eh bien, la petite se rebelle, encore! S'exclama Damon encore plus hilare.

- Ouai c'est ça...Bref, moi je vais voir Stefan!

Elena se dirigea vers la sortie de la foret quand Damon l'attrapa par le bras, l'obligeant a planter son regard dans le sien. Les yeux ambrés d'Elena défiaient ceux de Damon qui étaient aussi bleu qu'un lagon ensoleillé.

- Dis-moi Elena...Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant tes vacances? T'as l'aire bizarre.

- Non, il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant, lui mentit-elle, encore.

- Arrête de me mentir ça ce vois très bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, que je t'arraches ton collier et que je t'hypnoses pour que tu me dises tout, c'est ça? S'emporta Damon.

- Tu n'oserais pas...Répondit Elena d'une petite voix.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis cabale...Grogna Damon, avec une pointe de monstruosité dans sa voix.

- Si, je sais de quoi tu es capable! Elena s'énerva. Tu es capable de faire des choses complètement stupides, et tu ne réfléchis même pas avant de les faire tellement tu es entêté! C'est toujours comme ça, tu...

Damon la coupa tout en lui lâchant le bras (enfin!).

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Merci pour tout ces compliments, dit-il amèrement.

Elle l'avait blessé, ça ce voyait, elle s'en voulait de lui mentir et surtout de s'emporter comme ça avec lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêchée, c'était dans sa nature, maintenant.

- Je, heu, il est temps que j'y aille. Au revoir Damon.

Elle se retourna pour partir, puis se retourna à nouveau vers Damon attendant malgré elle une réponse. Mais trop tard, il était déjà partit. Elle soupira. Maintenant elle devait rejoindre Stefan, lui faire la surprise à son porche et lui sauter dans les bras après ce long mois d'absence. Quelques mois auparavant rien que l'idée de sauter dans les bras de Stefan l'aurait rendue toute joyeuse et impatiente. Mais maintenant, elle ne ressentait plus grand choses...Pas spécialement pour Stefan, elle l'aimait c'était sure mais elle n'arrivait plus à se réjouir pour quoi que se soit, elle n'arrivait plus à avoir de sentiments, à part la haine et la colère, évidemment.

Décidément! Ce voyage l'avait bien bouleversée, au plus profond de son âme...

_Alors vous en pensez quoi? Je dois continuer ou pas ? xD_

_Toute critique est bonne a prendre ! :)_


	2. Les retrouvailles

Les retouvailles

Stefan faisait les cents pas dans l'immense salon de sa demeure, il n'en pouvait pouvait plus, il était impatient qu'Elena revienne. Il ne savait pas la date exacte de son retour, donc chaque jours depuis une semaine c'était la même chose. Reveil, petit dejeuner, douche et le reste de la journée il attendait dans le salon. Il avait une petite pochette de sang à coté de lui au cas où il aurait une petite faim. Dès que Damon le voyait il ne pouvait d'empêché d'exploser de rire et bien sure, de rajouter son petit commentaire.

- Stefan tu es vraiment pathétique mon vieux! Sors un peu, amuses-toi, vue qu'Elena n'est pas là, tu devrais profité de ta "liberté" ! Lui avait-il dit un jour.

- Merci pour tes conseils admirables Damon, mais je vais m'en passé. Disait Stefan, ou alors il ne répondait pas.

Mais ce jour la, quand Damon était rentré il ne s'était pas fichu de lui comme à son habitude. Il rentra en trombe dans la demeure tout en claquant la porte. Il passa devant Stefan.

- Toujours là toi, pour pas changer! Dit-il cynique. Puis, il partit à l'étage au dessus sans même laisser à Stefan une chance de répondre. Damon entra dans sa chambre et s'arrêta devant une commode ou y était éxoposé plusieurs bibelots, objets anciens ou familiaux. Sa y est! Là, il était vraiment en colère, il fit valsé d'un coup tous les objets de la commode avec une force magistrale. Après s'être (un peu) calmé, il se dirigea vers son lit, s'assit dessus et se pris la tête entre les mains. Comment Elena avait osée pu lui parler comme ça? Son éstime en avait pris un coup, Elena le traitait comme un chien et lui laissait passer...Il en voulait à sa maudite humanité qui refaisait surface à chaque fois! Si quelqu'un d'autre avait osé se comporter avec lui comme le faisait Elena, il lui aurait déjà tourné la tête à 360°. Mais bon, c'était Elena...les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle étaient indescriptibles, et il faisait tout pour les enfermer dans un coin de son esprit, priant chaque jours pour qu'ils ne refassent pas surface. _"Il faut absolument que je m'arrête de m'enticher de cette humaine, de toute façon elle m'a fait comprendre par plusieurs fois que ce n'était pas réciproque"_ Se convainca Damon. _"Il faut que je me change les idées"_ Se dit-il.

Pendant ce temps là, Stefan était toujours assis dans un des grands canapés du salon, encore éberlué par l'arrivée fracassante de Damon. "_Mais qu'elle mouche l'avat piqué bon sang?"_ Se demandait Stefan depuis avant. Mais il n'essaya pas trop de le comprendre, après tout c'était Damon, ça lui arrivait souvent ces sautes d'humeurs. Un "TocTocToc" à la porte sortit Stefan de ses pensées, _"Elena!"_ Fut la première chose qu'il eut à l'ésprit, si il avait eu un coeur encore vivant à ce moment là, celui-ci aurait déjà atteint son sommum de battements. Il courra sauvagement vers la porte et l'ouvrit aussi vite que possible comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle était là, sur le porche, avec un faible sourire sur les lèvres, ses cheveux lisses tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, elle avait un petit top pourpre, un jeans délavé et des ballerines noires. Elle était belle. Encore plus que d'habitude trouvait-il, même si son physique n'avait pas tellement changer que ça. C'était surment la si longue absence qui donnait cet effet là. De son coté Elena n'osait pas faire le premier pas, c'est à dire, l'embrasser, lui dire bonjour, lui raconter ses fameuses vacances. Elle regardait le sol, qui fut soudainement très interressant, elle sentit des doigts sur son menton, qui lui firent relever sa tête, Stefan plongea son regard dans le sien, il s'approcha lentement d'elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut court mais très passionné, il s'écarta petit à petit de son visage.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendait ça! Dit Stefan tout sourire.

- Moi aussi...Répondit Elena simplement. Toujours avec son faible sourire.

- Viens, entre et racontes moi tes vacances, je veux absolument TOUT savoir!

Elena sentit une boule se formée dans son ventre _"Non, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles TOUT savoir"_ pensa-t-elle. Elle sourit quand même et le suivit à petits pas. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le canapé. Stefan passa son bras chaleureusement autour de son épaule. Il laissera son regard se poser sur le corps de la jeune fille, quand il remarqua qu'elle avait le poing de la main sauvagement éraflé, le sang avait déjà séché donc l'odeur ne le derangait pas trop.

- Pourquoi tu as le poing aussi erraflé? Lui demanda-t-il timidement

- Je...Je me suis cognée contre un arbre sans faire exprès.

_"Je me suis cognée contre un arbre sans faire éxprès, non mais quelle idiote! Comme si il allait croire ça, il n'y a que moi pour sortir des âneries pareil, encore un monsonge, super! Je les alignent aujourd'hui!"_ Elena se maudissait interrieurement.

Stefan rigola.

- Eh bin, t'es pas douée!

Elena fut un brin choqué de sa réaction, puis sourit. _"Ouf!"_

- Alors, racontes moi tes vacances? Stefan était impatient d'écouter les aventures de sa chère et tendre. Visiblement il ne se doutait de rien.

- Eh bien, commença-t-elle. Nous sommes allés chez Tante Emma, elle est gentille mais un peu sénile, elle habite à Phoenix, dans une petite maison victorienne très mignonne. La plus part du temps je restais avec Jenna, nous visitions les environs, découvrions le voisinage, enfin rien de spéciale quoi. Elena avait dit ça d'une traite. _"Voila, c'est fait, j'éspère qu'il ne voudra pas en savoir plus, j'en peu plus de mentir comme ça!"_

Stefan avait bu ses paroles.

- Ca semble interressant! J'espère quand même que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée!

- Non, ça va...Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Un silence s'installa. Elena décida de prendre la parole.

- J'aimerais bien rester encore avec toi, mais il faut que j'aille voir Jeremy, Bonnie et les autres, tu m'en veux pas?

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas on aura tout le temps de se rattraper! Stefan ne semblait pas contrarié du tout, il était déjà assez heureux d'avoir vu sa bien aimée.

Elena l'embrassa amoureusement puis se leva du canapé. Un "Hum Hum" se fit entendre, Elena et Stefan se retournèrent brusquement pour fixer Damon nonchalament accoudé au rebord de l'éscalier.

- Heu, désoler de vous déranger les tourteraux. En faite, il n'était pas désoler, il se déléctait d'avoir interrompus ce moment aussi chaleureux. Stefan je voulais juste te prévenir que je ne risque pas de rentrer de soir, ni demain. Damon avait le sourire au lèvres, il faisait décidement contraste à son comportement d'il y a même pas une heure. Elena le regardait avec des yeux de merlant fris. _"Qu'est ce qu'il mijote encore celui là?"_ Pensa-t-elle très fort. Stefan, de son coté, n'en pensait pas moins. Damon pris une grande réspiration et repris la parole.

- Oui, je me doute bien de ce que vous êtes en train de penser. Il regarda insistement Elena et sourit. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne prépare aucun mauvais coups je vous l'assure, je veux juste passé un peu de bon temps!

_"Un peu de bon temps?"_ Elena manqua de s'étouffer. Stefan, lui, souri à Damon et dit:

- Ok! Fait comme tu veux ça me dérange pas, tant que tu ne fais pas de bétises!

- Oui papa, répondit Damon amusé.

- Et tu vas où, si c'est pas trop indiscret? Intervint Elena

Damon la regarda et sourit encore plus amusé. _"Jalouse?"_ Pensa-t-il.

- Effectivement c'est indiscret, mais si tu veux tout savoir je vais voir une fille...

Elena fit de grands yeux. Décidément, il faisait tout pour l'agacer aujourd'hui! _"Mais pourquoi ça m'agace, je devrais être contente pour lui! Oui, je suis contente pour lui, c'est bien qu'il tourne la page"_ Essaya-t-elle de se convaincre. Stefan quand à lui, était très content pour son frère.

- C'est super! Mais évites de la tuer ou de la traumatiser...

- Haha! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je la bichonerais! Il avait un brins de malice dans sa voix et son sourire s'élargit encore plus en voyant la tête d'Elena qui avait virée au rouge.

- On peu savoir son nom? Intervint-elle à nouveau.

- Eh bien, madame veut décidément tout savoir aujourd'hui ! Il était vraiment amuser par la tournure que prenait la situation. Elle s'apelle Julie, J comme Jolie, U comme Utopie, L comme Lumière...

- C'est bon j'ai compris! Coupa Elena.

Elle detestait vraiment quand il se payait sa tête de cette manière, il était vraiment agaçant!

- Bon, il faut que je me sauve. Elle fit un bisous à Stefan et se dirgea vers la porte quand Damon repris la parole en prennant un ton faussement dramatique.

- Mais dis-moi Elena, qu'est-il donc arrivé à ta main?

Elena le fusilla du regard _"Comme si tu savais pas!"_ Avait-elle envie de dire. Mais la présence de Stefan l'en empêcha. Celui-ci pris la parole pour elle.

- Oh ce n'est rien, elle s'est juste cognée contre un arbre!

Elena blêmit, maintenant Damon avait eu la preuve qu'elle lui avait mentit. Damon se retourna vers Elena plongeant sont regard dans le sien.

- Je vois...Dit-il simplement. Mais ses yeux disaient plus tôt "Toi tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça!"

- J'y vais, bye s'empressa-t-elle de dire tout en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle était dans la m*rde jusqu'au cou maintenant, Damon savait qu'elle avait menti, et il n'allait pas le garder pour lui ça c'est sure! Elle était persuadée qu'il allait tout faire pour découvir se qu'il c'était passer pendant ses fameuses vacances, elle en était sure et certaine, parce que si ça avait était lui qui se comportait de cette manière, elle aurait fait la même chose...

Elena marchait en direction de la maison de Bonnie. Elle avait hâte de la revoir elle et Jeremy. A là vue de la maison elle s'empressa de courire et de toquer a la porte. Bonnie ouvrit. En voyant sa meilleure elle fit un grand sourire et lui sauta dans les bras.

- Bonnie! S'éxclama Elena, visiblement très heureuse de retrouver sa meilleure amie.

- Je suis si heureuse de te revoir! Ce mois fut une éternité! Heureusment que Jeremy était là!

Bonnie ne savait pas quelle allait être la réaction d'Elena par rapport à sa dernière phrase. En effet, la jeune sorcière s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Jeremy pendant l'absence d'Elena, une relation était en train de naitre entre ces deux là. Cependant, Elena n'y fit pas attention.

- Ca va, tout c'est bien passé? Demanda Elena.

- Oui oui ne t'inquètes pas, entre donc! Jer' et moi etions justement en train de regarder un film.

Elena entra et se dirigna vers le salon où Jeremy était assit sur le canapé. Dès qu'il l'a vus il fit un bond et sauta sur elle.

- Elena, tu m'as manquée !

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, je suis contente d'être de retour!

- Vien t'assoire avec nous et racontes-nous un peu tes vacances! Proposa Bonnie en lui prennant le bras. Mais juste au moment ou elle entra en contacte avec elle, Bonnie eu un flash_...Un corp allongé sur le sol, visiblement mort, a coté, la silhouette d'une jeune femme folle de rage._ Un frisson parcourus son corps entier. Elle lâcha brusquement son amie.

- Oh mon dieu...Marmona-t-elle tout en la dévisageant avec horreur.

Elena la regarda dans les yeux, ne sachant que dire.

- Bonnie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé en Arizona Elena?

A présent, une seule chose résonnait dans la tête d'Elena : _"Oh non, elle sait."_

_Je suis plutôt contente de ce chapitre, et vous, vous en pensez quoi?_


	3. Trop de mensonges tue le mensonge

_Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre! J'ai eu plutôt du mal a l'écrire par rapport au autres mais je suis assez contente du résultat :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai pris vos conseils en compte :)_

_Enjoy!_

Trop de mensonges tue le mensonge

_*- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé en Arizona Elena?_

_A présent, une seule chose résonnait dans la tête d'Elena : "Oh non, elle sait."*_

Elena était pétrifiée, il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un mensonge, qu'elle trouve une explication à Bonnie, n'importe quoi, mais tout sauf l'ignoble vérité._ "Je mens comme je réspire, je suis pathétique"_ pensa-t-elle. Elle s'en voulait de mentir autant, surout aux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bonnie? Demanda Jeremy qui n'avait pas entendu les derniers propos de celle-ci.

- Rien, dit Bonnie. Je t'emprunte juste ta soeur à l'étage deux minutes. Tu viens Elena?

- Oui...répondit-t-elle simplement.

Elles allèrent toutes les deux dans la chambre à Bonnie laissant Jeremy dans le salon. Bonnie ferma la porte derrière elle et se retourna vers Elena qui était déjà assise sur le lit. Un silence s'installa, puis Bonnie pris la parole.

- Alors, il c'est passé quoi en Arizona?

- Désolé Bonnie, mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...Mentit Elena.

- J'ai eu un flash en te touchant...

_"Bien sure, un flash! J'aurais du m'en douter, elle n'est pas sorcière pour rien après tout!"_ Elena cogitait dans sa tête à toute vitesse. Si Bonnie avait eu un flash, elle avait surement du voir tout ce qu'il s'était passer...Elle devait savoir ce que Bonnie avait vue exactement.

- Ah bon, mais qu'est-ce que tu as vus? Elena mentait parfaitement.

- Un homme alongé sur le sol, il était en sang et avait l'air mort, et il y avait une fille a coté de lui aussi, elle était folle de rage, c'était l'agresseur.

- Ah ça ! Un mensonge se forma a toute vitesse dans la tête d'Elena. En fait, c'est un de mes souvenirs, un soir, quand je me balladait dans le quartier, j'avais vue une fille qui tabassait un homme, elle s'était déchaîner sur lui, le pauvre. Je me suis un peu approchée d'eux, je pensais pouvoir la stopper mais elle avait l'air beaucoup trop en colère, donc j'ai rebroussé chemin. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, l'homme n'est pas mort, sinon je l'aurais sus!

Bonnie parue un peu perplexe, elle avait quelques doutes sur la version d'Elena. Mais ils s'en allèrent vite, après tout, c'était sa meilleure amie, pourquoi lui mentirait-t-elle?

- Ah d'accord! J'avais eu peur, un moment je crus que c'était toi l'agresseur...

Elena eu un rire nerveux.

- Mais non! Elena changa de sujet subitement. Sinon, tout c'est bien passé avec Jeremy? Il n'a pas fait de bétises?

Bonnie rit.

- Non, non, pas du tout. Il est adorable! Un peu têtu parfois mais bon, c'est un Gilbert, donc on lui en veut pas!

Les deux amies rirent en choeur.

Elena passa le reste de l'après-midi avec Bonnie et Jeremy. Vers 17h elle decida de rentrer à la maison, laissant Jeremy chez Bonnie, celui-ci avait insister pour rester encore un peu. Sur le chemain, Elena croisa Caroline.

- Hey ! S'éxclama Caroline toute excitée. Te voila enfin! Tu m'as manquée!

- Salut Caroline! Je suis contente de te revoir! Les deux amies s'enlacèrent.

- Alors, ce voyage? Demanda Caroline.

- Rien de spécial, je me suis un peu reposé c'est tout. Elena changa vite de sujet, Sinon toi ça va?

- Oh oui ça va...Caroline fit la moue. Enfin, quelques problèmes sentimentaux mais je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça!

- Je suis désolé, c'est Matt? J'espère que ça s'arrangera !

- Oui en quelques sorte...Bon passons à autre chose. Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Caroline. Devine quoi?

- Heu...je sais pas, tu as gagnée au loto? Ironisa Elena.

- Mais non! J'organise une fête! Mais pas une petite fête entre amis, c'est LA fête, tu vois ce que je veux dire? Rien que l'idée de cette fête mettait Caroline dans tous ses états.

- Cool, je suis invitée?

- Bien sûre quelle question ! J'espère vraiment que tu viendras! S'exclama Caroline.

- Oui je viendrais, promis! Elle se déroule quand?

- Ce Samedi, rendez-vous à 19h présise dans le gymnase du lycée, ma mère a acceptée de le louer, tenue corrêcte éxigée bien sûre, mais ne t'inquète pas tu as déjà une invitation qui précise tout dans ta boite aux lettres.

- D'accord, je vais te laisser, vivement Samedi! Bye!

- Bye!

Elena était plutôt contente à l'idée de cette fête, ça lui changerait les idées. Elle était pressée de demander à Stefan si il voulait être son cavalier, c'était évident qu'il allait accepter, mais bon, _"On sait jamais"_ se dit-elle. Elle apréhendait son retour à la maison...Jenna allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure, déjà à cause de sa stupide réaction en sortant de la voiture, mais aussi pour n'avoir donné aucune nouvelles de la journée. Arrivée sur le porche, Elena prit son courrage à deux mains et entra.

- Y a quelqu'un ? Demanda Elena.

Personne. Jenna devait être sortie. Elena se dirigea vers le salon et ranga les affaires qui traînaient sur le canapé et la table basse quand un bruit de claquement de porte l'interrompit.

- Qui est là? La voix d'Elena tremblait, tout ceci ne présagait rien de bon.

Un autre claquement de porte se fit entendre, ça venait de l'étage du dessus.

- Montrez-vous! Cria Elena, essayant de garder le peu de courage qui lui restait.

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna aussi vite que possible mais rien. Aparement c'était une créature surnaturelle, vu la vitesse avec laquel il se déplacait. La porte d'entré s'ouvrit et se referma à toute vitesse qu'Elena n'eu même pas le temps de voir la créature partir. Elle resta sur place 5 minutes pour voir si la voie était libre. Elle se dirigea alors vers sa chambre, toujours à pas de loups. C'est là qu'arrivée dans sa chambre, elle ne pus s'empêchée de lacher un souffle d'horreur.

- Oh mon dieu!

Sa chambre était un carnage, elle était sans dessus dessous, comme si quelqu'un l'avait fouiller de font en comble cherchant un objet spéciale. Le lit n'avait plus de draps, ceux-la étaient étalés par terre, sur eux se trouvaient plein d'objet en tout genre qui d'habitude, prennaient place sur les étagères. Le grand tableau au dessus du lit d'Elena était maintenant dessus. En réalisant cela, Elena courra vers celui-ci et fouilla derrière la doublure...C'était bien ce qu'elle redoutait; son journal intime avait disparut, elle avait pour habitude de le cacher derrière ce tableau. Toute sa vie était dedans, à part se dernier mois, car elle ne l'avait pas emmener avec elle en Arizona. Elle sentit l'angoisse monter en elle _"Mon journal est maintenant entre de mauvaises mains...Il y a tout dedans! A propos des vampires, des sorcières, des loups garous et aussi de Stefan, de Damon, Bonnie et pleins d'autres personnes."_ Elena s'en voulait, elle aurait du s'en douter que son journal était un objet convoité. Soudain la rage monta, comme se matin dans la forêt, elle était en colère, de nouveau contre elle-même.

- AHHHH J'EN AI MARRE! Explosa-t-elle tout en jetant un coup dans l'un des pieds de son lit.

Elle essaya de reprendre son calme puis s'assis et se pris la tête entre les mains. _"Il faut que je me calme, que je réfléchisse"_ se dit-elle. "_Je vais appeler Stefan!"_ Elle sortit son téléphone et composa son numéro à toute vitesse.

- Réponds, réponds... Supplia-t-elle en entendant le "Bip...Bip...Bip"

Mais le téléphone la dirigea sur sa boite vocal. Elena jura. Elle decida alors d'appeler Damon. Il répondit au premier coup de sonerie.

- Salut, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Viens, il c'est passé quelque chose!

- Ok j'arrive.

Cinq minutes plus tard Damon était déjà là.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé du salon, Elena venait de finir de lui raconter sa mésaventure.

- Donc récapitulons...Dit calmement Damon. Un espèce de fou furieux est rentré chez toi, il a mis ta chambre sans dessus dessous, t'as volé ton journal intime et tu ne l'as pas vue car il se déplacait trop vite.

- Voila, t'as tout compris!

- Bon je pense pas que tu sois en sécurité ici...Tu devrais peut-être rester à la pension, car ta maison a l'aire d'être devenue possible d'accès pour n'importe quel monstre en tout genre.

- Et Jenna? Je peux pas l'emmener avec, elle posera trop de questions! Et je peux pas la laisser ici, c'est trop dangereux.

- Elle devrait rester chez Alaric un certain temps...Je peux la convaincre si tu veux?

- Je penses qu'on a pas le choix, hypnotises-la quand elle arrive s'il te plait.

Damon fit des grand yeux, choqué qu'Elena accepte qu'on hypnotise sa tante aussi facilement.

- Fanchement je ne pensais pas que t'aurais accepté, d'habitude tu refuses ce genre de choses.

- Oui mais là, je le répète, on a pas le choix! Et puis les habitudes changent!

- Oui j'avais remarquer...Et pour Jeremy? Demanda Damon.

- Je lui dirais de rester chez Bonnie, ce n'est pas un problème. Je vais leur envoyé des messages pour les prévenir. Elena sortit vite son téléphone, tapa les messages à toute vitesse et le remit aussitôt dans sa poche.

- Ok...Bon, on fait quoi maintenant? Damon planta son regard dans celui d'Elena, ce qui déstabilisa celle-ci. Elle devia son regard et observa ses chaussures qui furent soudainement très intéressantes.

- Heu, on attend Jenna. Elle va surement arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Damon acquiesca de la tête. Un silence s'installa, mais Damon le rompit vite en demandant du tac au tac.

- Pour tu m'as mentit pour la blessure à ta main?

Elena le regarda mais ne répondi pas. Il savait très bien qu'elle lui avait mentit. _"Je vais dire la vérité pour une fois"_ Se dit-elle.

- Je me suis énèrvée et j'ai cogné dans un arbre. Content?

- Serieux? Je pensais pas que tu pouvais être si impulsive, d'habitude tu...

- Les habitudes changent! Coupa Elena.

- Oh oui, ça j'avais compris!

Damon ne comprenait pas où Elena voulait en venir avec son comportement soudain si bizarre. Quelque chose c'était passé pendant son voyage en Arizona, c'était sure. Mais quoi? Il se jura de tout faire pour trouver la réponse.

Ils étaient toujours assis sur le canapé, une vingtaine de centimètres les séparant.

- Je peux te poser une question? Demanda brusquement Damon.

- Comme si je pouvais t'en empêcher...Répondit-elle séptique.

- Avant de me couper la parole ou quoique se soit, écoutes moi. Je suis certain que quelque chose c'est passé pendant ton voyage. Je t'ai à peine vus quelques heures aujourd'hui, mais j'ai bien pus remarquer que t'avais beaucoup changée, que quelque chose te tracasse...Alors, tu vas te décidée à me dire ce qu'il c'est passé?

Elena ne sut quoi répondre. Damon était bien le seul à s'être rendu compte qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il était si gentil et patient avec elle, il ne méritait pas un nouveau mensonge. Et puis après tout, ce qu'elle avait fait en Arizona était si...Damonesque, qu'il comprendrait bien. Elena prit un grand souffle et commença.

- J'ai...

Un claquement de porte l'interrompit dans ce moment si cruciale. C'était Jenna. Celle-ci se rendit compte qu'elle vennait d'interrompre les deux aparement dans une grande discution.

- Je...je suis désoler, je vous interromps peut-être? Balbutia-t-elle.

Damon avait envi de dire _"Oui, tu nous interromps, et dans un moment super cruciale en plus!"_ Mais il se retint. Elena prit la parole.

- Non, non ne t'inquiètes pas Jenna! Elle se retourna vers Damon. Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à faire? Elle lui fit signe de l'oeil pour lui faire comprendre que c'était le moment qu'il hypnose Jenna.

- Oui...Il se dirigea à petit pas vers Jenna et enleva délicatement le collier de verveine qu'elle avait autour du cou, elle se laissa faire, puis, il l'a pris par les épaules en la regardant dans les yeux. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas du tout. Les pupilles de Damon se dillatèrent.

- Tu vas rester chez Alaric pendant une durée indéterminée, tu ne poseras pas de questions.

Il se recula brusquement comme si rien ne c'était passé.

- Au fait Elena, je voulais juste te dire que je vais rester un moment chez Alaric, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. Tu t'en sortiras toute seule?

- D'accord, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

- Ok! Je vais préparer mes affaires. Jenna monta alors a l'étage du dessus.

Elena et Damon étaient à nouveau seuls.

- Bon, il est temps qu'on y aille nous aussi.

- Maintenant? Tu n'as pas d'affaires a préparer?

- Non j'ai se qu'il faut dans la chambre à Stefan.

- Ok...

Le trajet se passa tranquillement mais sans un mot, Damon n'osa pas reposer la fameuse question qui pendait au bout de ses lèvres depuis un bon moment. A 19h, ils arrivèrent à la pension, Stefan qui était en train de fouillé une étagère se retourna, intrigué, _"Qu'est-ce qu'Elena fait ici? Avec Damon en plus!"_

Voyant le regard interrogateur de Stefan, Damon prit la parole.

- Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la maison d'Elena, ça maison est trop simple d'accès et peu surveillée, il vaut mieux qu'elle reste ici. Jenna reste chez Alaric et Jeremy chez Bonnie.

Stefan fit de grand yeux, il s'approcha d'Elena et l'embrassa.

- Ca va, tu n'as rien? Demanda-t-il tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Oui ça va. Elena garda pour elle le fait que la "chose" qui s'était introduit dans sa chambre avait voler son journal intime, elle savait que cette nouvelle allait provoquer une nouvelle discussion mouvementé et des plans en tout genre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se reposer.

- Merci encore de m'accueillir, je me sens beaucoup plus en sécurité ici.

- De rien, c'est normale ma chérie. Répondit Stefan, en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Damon qui était à coté depuis avant, ce sentait un peu de trop.

- Bon, j'avais prévue quelque chose se week-end, mais je suppose que c'est à l'eau maintenant?

- Effectivement, dit Stefan, en plus, j'ai fallit oublier de vous le dire mais, je pars se soir.

Elena et Damon furent surpris de cette annonce.

- Ah bon? Dirent-ils en même temps.

- Oui, je vais voir un historien qui a vécu très longtemps ici tout comme ses ancètres, je pense qu'il sait pas mal de choses sur les créatures mytiques qui pourraient peuplés Mystic Falls. J'ai eu un rendez-vous avec lui, il a accepté de me montrer plusieurs vieux documents et recherches en tout genre. Je pars donc se soir, car il habite a New-York maintenant, le voyage sera long! Je rentrerais surment dans 2 ou 3 jours, donc lundi soir probablement.

- Je viens avec toi! S'empressa Elena.

- Hors de questions, trop dangereux.

- Trop dangereux? Tu te fous de moi? Comme si on allait s'en prendre à moi à New-York, cette ville est tellement grande!

- Je ne changerais pas d'avis, désolé. Tu as vus tout les vampires qui grouillent dans notre petite ville? Alors imagine à New-York, ils sont encore plus!

- Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix...Elena baissa les yeux, elle aurait tellement voulu l'accompagner, pour passer un petit week-end romantique, puis pour parler un peu avec l'historien aussi. Tant pis, elle ne pouvait pas le faire changer d'avis de toute façons, elle devait se résoudre a passé le week-end ici, en compagnie de Damon...Soudain, tout ceci lui fit repenser à quelque chose par rapport a ce week-end _"La fête de Caroline!" _Mince! Elle avait promit à Caroline qu'elle irait, encore une autre raison pour rester à Mystic Falls. _"Tant pis je reste ici, j'aurais bien l'aire idiote en allant a la fête sans cavaliers, mais bon..."_

- Ok je reste ici! Mais promets moi de faire attention... Supplia-t-elle.

- Je te le promet ne t'inquiètes pas! Fais attention a toi aussi, il tourna son regard vers Damon, je compte sur toi.

- No problemo, dit Damon d'un ton solennel.

Il était 20h à présent. Stefan était déjà sur la route pour New-York, tandis que Damon et Elena étaient dans le salon de la demeure des Salvatore. Elena était en train de déguster un sandwich, et Damon buvait une pochette de sang A+, chacun son repas. Après avoir fini son sandwich Elena se dirigea vers Damon.

- Je vais aller me coucher, je prend la chambre à Stefan. Bonne nuit.

Elle était déjà en train de mettre un pied sur une marche d'escalier quand Damon la ratrappa à une vitesse vampirique.

- Attends! s'exclama-t-il.

- Quoi?

- Avant, tu n'as pas eu le temps de répondre à ma question...

La fameuse question! Elena n'avait plus tellement envie de se lancer sur se terrain là maintenant, elle savait que sa réponse allait provoquer des rebondissements dans cette soiréé qui était pourtant si tranquille...

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant Damon, ce n'est pas tellement le bon moment...Lui dit-elle tout en plongant son regard dans ses yeux lagons

- Et se sera quand le bon moment hein? Damon s'emporta. Dis le moi, parce que j'aimerais bien savoir!

- Ma-mais...tu ne te rends pas compte...c'est tellement grave... Bégaya Elena.

- Mais de quoi Elena? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé? Dis le moi je t'en supplie, je veux t'aider!

Damon avait maintenant pris Elena par les épaules, plongant un regard réconfortant dans le sien, comme si elle pouvait tout lui dire, que ce n'était pas grave, car il était là avec elle et qu'il la supporterait, peu importe ce qu'elle avait fait.

Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, Elena déffaillit, ses jambes tremblaient. Elle s'écarta brusquement de Damon rompant le contacte visuel avec celui-ci. Elle s'assit sur une des marches d'éscaliers et prit sa tête entre ses mains, toujours sous le regard de Damon. Elle compta jusqu'a cinq dans sa tête, inspira un grand coup, leva ses yeux droit dans ceux de Damon et dit:

- J'ai tuer quelqu'un Damon...je l'ai tuée de sang froid. Et le pire, c'est que si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais.

_Alors vous en pensez quoi? _

_Reviews pleaseeee ! :)_

_Je posterais le prochain chapitre se week-end !_

_Bye! _


	4. Quand le chat n'est pas là

_Comme promis un tout nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

.

Quand le chat n'est pas là...

.

Elena avait annoncée cette nouvelle déchirante impassiblement. Elle ne laissait paraître aucun sentiments, même pas du regret. Damon n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. _"Non, c'est pas possible, Elena ne ferait jamais ça!"_ se dit-il. Aucun mots ne réussirent à sortir de sa bouche, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait même pas s'il devait lui faire une leçon de morale ou tout simplement la réconforter.

Elena quand à elle, attendait une réaction de la part de Damon, peu importe, même si c'était de la colère, de la tristesse ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Elle voulait qu'il réagisse, qu'il dise quelque chose! Mais non, Damon était juste livide, malgré tout il avait toujours son regard planté dans celui d'Elena. Ce silence dura au moins deux bonnes minutes, une éternitée !

Elena décida de parler.

- Damon dis quelque chose je t'en supplie!

Celui-ci daigna enfin prendre la parole.

- Je...je n'arrive juste pas à y croire...mais tout prends sens maintenant. Voila la raison de ton comportement si inhabituel!

- Oui...Elena ne su quoi dire d'autre.

- Je veux des explications. Exiga-t-il

- Je suis désolée mais tu n'en auras pas.

- Quoi? Tu rigoles là? Damon n'arrivait pas à y croire.

- Tu en auras, un jour...Mais pas se soir en tous cas.

- Attends tu peux pas me lacher cette bombe et faire comme si de rien n'était! Expliques moi, c'est pas si compliqué! S'exclama Damon

- Non, tout est très simple enfaite, tellement que ça en est compliqué. La réponse d'Elena fut très paradoxale, tellement que Damon n'en comprit pas un traitre mot.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Elena?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Damon la regarda, impassible, il ressassait tout dans sa tête, essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. D'un coup, toute la colère qu'il avait en lui explosa.

- Mais bon sang Elena ! Regardes un peu ce que tu es devenue ! Tu n'as rien a voir avec la gentille Elena d'il y a un mois! Qui es-tu merde?

- Je ne sais pas...Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en rends compte aussi! Répliqua Elena

Damon se calma et résonna

- Je ne sais pas, imaginons que tu as tuer cet individu par légitime défense, tu n'as strictement rien à te repprocher dans ce cas là.

Elena rit sarcastiquement.

- J'aurais aimée que se soit de la légitime défense, crois moi...

A nouveau, Damon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais qu'était donc devenue la douce Elena? A ce moment précis il aurait tellement voulu l'aider, mais c'était peine perdue, il l'avait bien compris. Toutes ces cachotteries l'énervait au plus au point, il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas encore araché son stupide collier et l'hyptonitsée jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui raconte tout dans les moindres détails. Mais ses sentiments prirent le dessus, elle ne voulait rien lui dire et malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien changer à ça. Il décida alors de jouer la carte de l'ignorance.

- Encore une nouvelle bombe! Et je suppose que tu ne vas rien expliquer non plus, de toute façon, c'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu. Dit-il sèchement.

Elena n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'il fut déjà disparu. Elle soupira. Elle s'en voulait, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois ci un peu plus. Elle venait de montrer son vrai coté à Damon, de lui avouer la pire chose qu'elle avait jamais faite. Elle qui pensait qu'il l'accepterait, car lui aussi était comme ça. Elle s'était même venue à imaginer à se qu'il lui donne des conseils, des astuces pour contrôler sa colère. Celle-ci s'est trompée sur toute la ligne! Maintenant restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il garde tout ça pour lui...

Après avoir réfléchi pendant des heures toujours assise sur la marche d'éscalier, vers 23h30 Elena décida enfin d'aller se coucher. Tout en se dirgeant vers la chambre de Stefan, elle s'attarda un peu devant celle de Damon, la porte était fermée. Elle resta devant un long moment hésitant à toquer...mais elle ne fit rien. Elle alla donc a petits pas vers la chambre de Stefan, ne prit même pas la peine de se mettre dans une tenue plus confortable pour dormir, et elle se plongea aussitôt dans les bras de morphé.

**oOo**

Le soleil était en train de se lever sur Mystic Falls, celui se posa sur le visage d'Elena la chatouillant quelque peu. Elle se réveilla d'un bon sommeil réparateur et sans rêves. Damon lui de son coté en fit des rêves...tous par rapport aux révélations d'Elena. Chacun de ses rêves étaient un sénario probable du meurtre qu'avait commit celle-ci et chacun faisaient froid dans le dos.

Elena descendit la première, elle prit une tasse de café et s'assit sur la canapé pour la boire tranquillement, Damon dessendit quelques minutes plus tard et fit de même mais avec une pochette de sang. Le silence était pesant, les evênements de la veille étaient encore tout frais et personne n'osait commencer la discution. Ils étaient là, tout les deux dans le canapé chacun en train de siroter leur boissons. Damon commença à prendre la parole.

- Tu sais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit par rapport à la discussion qu'on a eu hier, et j'en suis venu à une conclusion...Il dit ça très calmement, le regard dans le vide, toujours en sirotant sa pochette de sang.

Elena sortit son nez de sa tasse de café et répondit tout aussi calmament.

- Ah bon, et c'est quoi?

Damon inspira un grand coup, se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui d'Elena.

- Voilà, si tu ne veux rien me dire je pense que c'est ton choix. Après tout, ce que tu as fait reste quelque chose qui ne regarde que toi. Je comprends que tu réagisses comme ça. Hier soir je me suis souvenu que quand j'avais commis mon premier meurtre en tant que vampire, j'avais agis un peu de la même manière que toi. C'est claire que l'envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé me ronge, mais bon tu me le diras quand tu seras prête.

Damon avait dit ça sans jamais lacher une seule fois le regard d'Elena, il avait l'air vraiment sérieux et sur de ce qu'il disait.

- Tu es sur? Demanda Elena septique. Tu pourras te passer de me poser cette question à chaque fois qu'on sera ensemble?

- Oui, comme j'ai dis, quand tu sera prête, tu me diras.

Elena était plutôt abasourdie par sa réaction. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il régirait de cette manière. Celle-ci acquiesça de la tête, Damon quand à lui replongea son regard dans le vague, considérant le sujet comme clos.

**oOo**

Quelque heures plus tard Elena retourna chez elle pour chercher le courrier, Damon avait auparavant insisté pour l'accompagner au cas ou elle ferait une mauvaise rencontre sur son chemin mais celle-ci refusa. Elle voulait profiter de ce trajet pour se changer les idées, donc Damon décida de lui prêter sa bague en lapis-lazuli pour qu'elle ait une protection. Tout en marchant, Elena observait la fameuse bague posée à son pouce, c'était le seul doigt où elle pouvait l'enfilée car tous les autres étaient trop fins. Cette bague était d'une beauté aveuglante, elle l'a regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle l'a voyait. L'idée d'avoir cette bague à son doigt la rassurait amplement. Arrivée chez elle, elle ouvrit la boite aux lettres pour en découvrir trois. Une facture, une publicité et une invitation. Elle se doutait bien de qui venait cette dernière. L'invitation était en papier rose pâle avec une écriture penché et soigneuse de couleur or. Celle-ci disait:

Je t'invites à ma fête qui à lieue ce samedi à 19h au gymnase de notre lycée.

Tenue correcte et cavalier/cavalière exigé!

Xoxo. Caroline.

"Cavalier exigé? Nan c'est pas possible!" Elena fulminait. "Comme par hasard quand Stefan n'est pas là! En plus la fête est demain, j'aurais pas le temps d'en trouver un d'ici là!" L'ironie du sort est qu'après mure réflexion, elle se rendit compte que seul Damon était disponible. Elle avait même envisagée d'y aller avec Jeremy, mais elle se doutait bien que celui-ci n'avait pas très envi d'y aller avec sa soeur..."Ça doit être le karma" Se dit-elle. Elle se sentit soudain honteuse de penser que le karma lui ferait payer son meurtre avec un simple problème de cavalier pour une fête. Il lui ferait surement bien pire. C'est sur ces pensées peu joyeuse qu'Elena rentra à la pension des Salvatore.

**oOo**

En arrivant Damon venait juste de raccrocher le téléphone. En voyant le regard d'Elena, Damon remarqua qu'elle mourrait d'envie de demander qui c'était.

- C'était Stefan. Lui dit-il

Les yeux d'Elena s'agrandirent.

- Alors? Dit-elle voulant en savoir plus.

- Il va bien, il est dans un motel en ce moment même, il a rendez-vous demain avec l'historien.

- Ok, et vous avez parler de quelque chose d'autre?

Damon voyait bien qu'elle faisait allusion à l'aveux de la veille.

- Non, la discussion a été courte.

- Ok. Répondit-elle visiblement soulagée.

Damon reprit ses occupations, c'est à dire lire un livre tout en sirotant une pochette de sang. Elena était toujours debout, pas loin de lui. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour lui demander d'aller à la soirée avec elle, elle savait aussi que ça allait être très gênant.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire? Demanda Damon qui avait bien remarqué que celle-ci attendait quelque chose.

La jeune brunette pris une grande inspiration et se lança

- Tu as entendu parler de la fête que fait Caroline demain soir?

- Oui vaguement. Répondit-il ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais y aller avec moi? Demanda-t-elle d'un trait.

Damon manqua de s'étouffer avec la paille plantée dans la pochette de liquide rougeâtre. Il éclata franchement de rire.

- Quoi? Tu veux que moi, Damon Salvatore, je t'accompagnes toi, Elena Gilbert ( il insista bien sur son nom et prénom ) à une fête? Il avait dit tout ça d'un tont faussement dramatique, toujours hilare.

- Oui, moi Elena Gilbert je veux que toi Damon Salvatore m'accompagnes à cette fête. Dit-elle exaspérée. En toute amitié bien sûre. Rajouta-t-elle.

- Ah, si c'est en toute amitié alors j'accepte, je ne voudrais quand même pas que tu te fasses des idées, je suis un coeur à prendre mais quand même! Plaisanta-t-il avec un rictus sur ses lèvres.

- N'en rajoutes pas! Dit-elle en essayant de garder son sérieux. Car elle devait bien se l'avouée que la réaction de Damon était assez marrante.

Elle s'assit à coté de lui tout en observant son livre. Il avait une couverture noire, avec un échiquier qui trônait au milieu, une pièce blanche tournait le dos à une même rouge un peu plus loin.

- Mais...mais c'est Twilight! Elena pouffa de rire, c'était un comble.

- Oui, c'est évident que l'auteur ne connait strictement rien aux vrais vampires, mais je dois avouer que l'histoire est prenante. ( ndlr: Clin d'oeil à Damon qui lisait le tome 1 au début la première saison , comme quoi il a avancé depuis! )

- Chacun ses goûts après tout. Au fait, Elena retira la bague qui était enlacée à son pouce. Tiens, merci encore. Damon l'a prit et l'enfila à son doigt.

- De rien,c'est normale. Répondit-il. Ils échangèrent un léger sourire.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter de tout et de rien, sans pour autant se prendre la tête quelques fois, mais toutes ces disputes restaient enfantines. Elena en profita aussi pour faire un peu de ménage, car depuis que Stefan était partit c'était un vrai carnage, Damon laisser ses affaires traîner partout! "Pire qu'un gamin!" Pensa-t-elle tout en ramassant un T-shirt, évidemment, de Damon, qui faisait office de serpillière par terre. Il était un peu plus de 19h quand Elena en finit avec le ménage. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, une douce odeur de basilic lui embauma le nez. Elle vit Damon qui était au fourneaux. Elle ne pu s'empêchée de sourire en le voyant en train de se débattre avec tous les ustensiles de cuisine.

- Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous fait? Demanda-t-elle amusée.

- Des pasta al pesto! Dit-il avec un faux accent Italien. J'espère que je les aient pas ratés...Reprit-il avec une voix normale tout en faisant une moue d'enfant.

- Ça sent très bon! Rassura Elena.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils s'installèrent à table pour déguster le repas de Damon.

- Hmmm c'est super bon! Dit Elena venant de finir une bouchée de spaghettis.

- Je trouve aussi, content que ça te plaise en tout cas. C'est pas tous les jours que je fais la cuisine pour les demoiselles en détresses. Plaisanta-t-il

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi!

Ils rirent en choeur.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombres, après le délicieux repas qu'avait concocté Damon, Elena monta à l'étage, lit un peu avant de s'endormir paisiblement, pour une fois. Damon fit de même une heure plus tard. Celui-ci avait passé un bon moment en compagnie d'Elena malgré qu'il ait dû se forcer à ne pas penser à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille. C'était très dur pour lui car il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle avait pu faire ça. Mais il ne voulait pas lui posé plus de questions, il avait très bien comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler et qu'elle avait fait déjà un effort gigantesque en lui avouant ce qu'elle avait fait. Il attendait impatiemment le moment où Elena serait enfin prête de parler de tout sa.

**oOo**

Pendant ce temps là, dans une petite maison aux alentours de Mystic Falls.

- Alors, tu as le journal? Demanda une voix inconnue.

- Oui. Répondit un autre inconnu.

- Parfait. Nous en serons beaucoup plus sur elle grâce à ça. Tu ne t'ais pas fait remarquer j'espère?

- Non, elle ne m'a pas vue.

- Tant mieux.

- Je peux partir maître?

- Oui, mais sache que ta prochaine mission est proche.

_Alors, vos avis?_

_La suite arrive bientôt_

_Reviews please! :)_


	5. Les souris dansent

_Désolé du retard! Mais voici un tout nouveau chapitre, comme promis :)_

_Enjoy :)_

**.**

...Les souris dansent.

.

Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques heures déjà sur Mystic Falls. Damon flânait dans le salon accompagné d'un livre, tandis qu'Elena se reposait sur le porche. Celle-ci était confortablement assise sur un petit transat et laissait le soleil lui chatouiller délicatement le visage. A la voir elle avait l'air très paisible, mais dans ses pensées c'était tout le contraire. Elle n'arrêtait pas de cogiter à se qu'elle avait fait, le pourquoi du comment, mais aussi, pourquoi elle avait avouer son lourd secret à Damon aussi facilement. Elle voyait très bien que depuis l'annonce de ce celui-ci, il ne la regardait plus de la même manière, elle savait très bien aussi qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle arrivait malgré elle à lire dans ses yeux, et les yeux de Damon n'étaient plus les mêmes quand ils se posaient sur elle des à présent. Un klaxonnement la sortit brusquement de ses pensées. A première vue c'était la voiture de Caroline. Effectivement, c'était bien la sienne, une Caroline surchargée de sachets de toutes les couleurs sortit en trombe.

- Salut ma belle! Aujourd'hui c'est notre journée ! Cria Caroline tout en courant vers Elena qui elle, ne voyait visiblement pas du tout de quoi elle parlait.

- Mais de quoi tu parles? Rigola-t-elle.

Caroline venait de finir sa course mouvementé et s'arrêta juste devant elle, toute essoufflée.

- Aujourd'hui _*souffle*_ j'ai prévue quelque chose _*souffle*_ de _*souffle*_ vraiment spécial! _*souffle*_

- Donnes moi tes sachets et tu m'expliqueras à l'intérieure. Dit Elena plutôt amusée.

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la demeure sous le regard interrogatif de Damon.

- Salut! Cria Caroline qui venait apparemment de reprendre tout son souffle. Bon je vous expliques! Aujourd'hui, Elena et moi nous allons faire des essayages pour la fête de ce soir! On aura tout se qu'il nous faut dans ces sachets!

Elena jeta un coup d'oeil aux sachets, ils étaient bien remplis. Dans un elle pouvait apercevoir, pliés, plusieurs tissus de toutes les couleurs, c'était surement des robes. Dans un autre, pleins de cartons venant d'une boutique de chaussures. Elle n'osa pas regarder l'autre car une seule question lui trottait en tête.

- Mais avec quel argent as-tu achetée tout ça? S'exclama Elena sous le choque.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas! Rassura la blonde. Tout est emprunté, mais juste pour aujourd'hui, demain matin il faudra que je rende tout. Ma mère a réussi à convaincre quelques boutiques de me prêter des robes, chaussures et accessoires. Je me suis dis que tu devrais toi aussi profiter de cette opportunité!

- Oh c'est vraiment gentil d'avoir pensée à moi!

- De rien c'est normale. Alors on les essayes? S'impatienta Caroline. J'en meurs d'envie depuis que j'ai eu ces sachets entre les mains!

- Oui, oui, viens à l'étage! Renchérit Elena toute aussi excitée.

- C'est bien les filles ça...Soupira Damon mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé.

- Roh tu ne peux pas comprendre toi! Dit Caroline. Au fait Damon, tu viens aussi ce soir?

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Ok, tu t'es trouvé une cavalière j'espère? Damon n'eu même pas le temps de répondre que Caroline reprit la parole. Au pire t'aura quand en hypnotiser une pour la soirée, comme ça c'est réglé!

- J'ai une cavalière si tu veux tout savoir! S'exclama-t-il quelque peu vexé. En plus je n'ai même pas eu la peine de l'hypnotisée car c'est elle qui m'a proposée de venir!

Caroline fit de grand yeux. Quand à Elena, elle n'avait pas bougée. Elle se doutait bien de la réaction de son amie quand celle-ci saurait que la cavalière en question, c'est elle!

- J'ai hâte de savoir qui c'est ! Je la connais? Demanda Caroline.

Elena blanchit d'un coup. Elle était sure que Damon allait bien se vanter de l'identité de sa cavalière, et qu'il se délecterait aussi de la scène des "explications" entre Caroline et celle-ci.

- Oui tu la connais, mais je n'en dirais pas plus! Ce sera la surprise! Il fixait Elena avec un sourire Damonesque dont seul lui avait le secret. La jeune brunette se décomposa sur place, avant de reprendre le dessus.

- Bref! On va les essayer ces robes?

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Elena et Caroline étaient en plein essayage dans la chambre de Stefan. Plusieurs robes étaient étalées sur le lit tandis que des boites de chaussures traînaient par terre. Elena en était à l'essayage de la quatrième robe.

- Alors, t'en penses quoi de celle là ? Demanda-t-elle à Caroline tout en faisant un tour sur elle même.

- Splendide! C'est celle-la qu'il te faut, je te l'assure!

Effectivement la robe était magnifique. Elle arborait une belle couleur rose pale et se constituait de dentelles. Elle formait un bustier qui dessinait sa taille fine tout en laissant apparaître un léger décolleté, le bas de celle-ci tombait fluidement jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle était vraiment très sensuelle mais sans paraître aguicheuse.

- Va pour celle-ci alors! Et les chaussures ça va?

Celles-ci étaient de la même couleur que la robe, classiques et en satin avec un petit talon d'environ cinq centimètres.

- Parfait! Moi je pense que je vais garder la toute première que j'ai essayée tu ne crois pas?

- Oui, elle superbe!

La robe de Caroline était elle d'un vert émeraude à faire pâlir. Elle laissait apparaître ses belles courbes féminines pour s'arrêter au dessus de ses genoux.

Après avoir rangé toutes les affaires qu'elles avaient choisies pour la fête, les deux jeunes filles se posèrent sur le lit, exténuées de tous ces essayages.

- Je ne pensais pas que les essayages seraient aussi fatiguant! Se plaignit Caroline en lâchant un soupir. Celle-ci se laissa tomber sur sur le lit avec toute la grâce d'un phacochère.

- M'en parles pas! Renchérit Elena. Je ne sens même plus mes pieds avec toutes les chaussures que j'ai essayée!

D'un coup Caroline se releva et demanda subitement.

- Mais au faite tu vas avec qui toi à la soirée vue que Stefan n'est pas là?

Elena déglutit, que devait-elle dire? Lui avouer qui c'était ( de toute façon Caroline le découvrirait bien d'une façon ou d'une autre ) ou alors entrer dans le jeux de Damon et dire que c'est une surprise ? N'étant pas d'humeur pour des explications ou quoique ce soit d'autre, Elena opta pour la deuxième option.

- C'est une surprise, tu verras bien!

- Oh je vois...Eh bien vivement se soir, je me demande bien qui est l'heureux élu... Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elena décida de changer de sujet.

- Et toi tu y vas avec qui?

- Avec Matt, on s'est réconciliés!

- Je suis heureuse d'entendre ça! Il va tomber à la renverse en te voyant avec ta robe!

- J'espère bien! Ton cavalier aussi aura beaucoup de chance, évites quand même de faire des bêtises...rigola-t-elle laissant paraître beaucoup de sous-entendus.

- Voyons! S'indigna Elena. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme ça! Je serais incapable de faire ça à Stefan!

- Je sais, mais bon, vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

**.**

Il était maintenant 16h, Caroline venait de partir pour se remettre au préparatifs de la fête. Elena était dans le salon, le téléphone accroché à l'oreille, elle attendait désespérément que Stefan répond sous le regard blasé de Damon.

- Enfin! S'exclama Elena. Tu vas bien?

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas tout vas bien. Répondit Stefan à l'autre bout du combiné. Par contre j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle...

- Quoi? S'empressa-t-elle le ventre noué, s'attendant au pire.

- Mon voyage sera plus long que prévu. Je pars pour l'Oregon demain. C'est l'historien qui m'y envoi, il connait quelqu'un là bas qui apparemment nous sera d'une grande aide.

- Oh...Répondit-elle déçue. Tu reviens quand?

- Dans une semaine ou plus. Mais je te tiendrais au courant de tous mes faits et gestes!

- T'as intérêt! Répondit-elle ironiquement. Tu me manques.

- Toi aussi tu me manques. Il faut je te laisse, je te rappelles dès que je peux !

- D'accord, à bientôt. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Elena raccrocha, déçue. Elle qui s'impatientait de revoir son cher et tendre dans pas moins de deux jours, c'était rater. Damon quand à lui ne disait rien. Il n'était même pas intrigué par le fait qu'elle soit triste, comme si il s'y attendait.

- Tu savais? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Oui, il m'avait déjà appelé ce matin quand tu faisais les essayages avec Caroline, je ne voulais pas te déranger donc je lui ai demandé qu'il te rappelles plus tard pour qu'il t'annonces la nouvelle lui-même. Expliqua-t-il.

- Tu as bien fait. Merci.

- Heu, de rien. Bredouilla-t-il ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction.

- Je vais me préparer pour ce soir. Annonça Elena.

- Quoi déjà?

- Bah oui! Il faut bien que je me fasse belle, ça met du temps!

- Ah j'ai compris, tu veux te faire belle pour moi, mais ne te tracasses je suis très facile comme garçon...Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres, puis s'élargit en voyant la réaction d'Elena.

- Mais pas du tout! Déjà, si je me fait belle c'est pour moi même avant toutes choses!

- Mais oui bien sûre! Fais toi belle alors!

- Compte sur moi!

18h45. Damon était sur le palier de la porte attendant Elena depuis plus de vingt minutes.

- Bon Elena c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain? S'exclama-t-il quelque peu agacé. Il n'était pas habitué à attendre les filles, d'habitude c'était lui qui les faisaient attendre.

- Oui, oui j'arrive! Cria la concernée du haut de l'escalier.

Cinq minutes plus tard...

- Je vais prendre racine Elena... Ça sonnait plus comme un avertissement qu'autre chose.

- C'est bon monsieur grincheux!

La demoiselle tant attendue descendit délicatement les escaliers, les yeux droit dans ceux de Damon.

- Waw... Réussit-il a prononcer. Ça valait la peine d'attendre...Tu es sublime!

Damon la détallait de la tête au pieds, Elena arborait exactement la même coupe que le jour de l'élection de Miss Mystic Falls, une partie des ses cheveux était relevés et le reste retombait en cascade de boucles. Quand à la robe, elle lui allait magnifiquement bien. La couleur pale de celle ci faisait ressortir les yeux chocolats de la belle. Elena, quand à elle, détaillait aussi le beau vampire. Damon portait un sublime costume noir très classe avec une chemise grise légèrement ouverte. Toujours en se détaillant l'un et l'autre. Elena lui proposa son bras.

- On y va cavalier?

- Bien sure mademoiselle, puis-je me permettre de vous dire que vous êtes très belle ce soir.

- Merci du compliment. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. Ria-t-elle en se prenant au jeux. Mais son compliment était sincère.

**.**

19h. Damon et Elena se trouvaient maintenant devant l'entrée du gymnase, de la musique et des rires provenant de celui-ci résonnaient jusqu'à eux. Mais aucun de ces deux ne bougeaient, comme paralysés. Elena redoutait la réaction des invités en les voyant arrivés bras dessus bras dessous. Même s'ils n'avaient strictement rien à se reprocher, elle se doutait bien que leur arrivée formerait plusieurs discussions et rumeurs. Damon avait très bien comprit l'inquiétude d'Elena.

- Arrête de t'en faire pour ça! Ils savent très bien que tu es avec Stefan! C'est juste une stupide soirée d'adolescents pré-pubères!

- Oui, tu as surement raison... Répondit-elle pas très convaincue.

Arrivés dans la salle, plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers eux. Elena pouvait déjà apercevoir Bonnie en train de s'étouffer avec son ponche. Quand à Caroline celle-ci marmonnait:

- Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise...

Sentant tout ces regards jugeant sur elle, Elena s'emporta.

- Quoi, vous voulez une photo?

Elle fusilla du regard tout ceux qui osèrent la dévisager elle et Damon. Celui-ci fut plutôt choqué de sa réaction, mais ne la désapprouva pas pour autant. D'un coup, tout le monde retourna à ses occupations, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elena et Damon se dirigèrent alors vers le petit groupe formé de Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Matt et Tyler. Un silence s'installa à leur arrivé. Bonnie décida de prendre la parole.

- Heu...on à loupé un épisode?

- On est là en tant qu'amis, c'est tout! S'exaspéra Elena. C'est pas dur à comprendre? Arrêtez de vous faire des films, ça commence à me pomper!

Aucun d'eux n'osa prendre la parole. Elena s'emportait rarement de cette manière, mais depuis sont retour d'Arizona c'était de plus en plus fréquent, sauf que pour le moment, seul Damon et Jenna avaient été témoins de ces scènes là. Elena se calma petit à petit.

- Désolé...Mais c'est juste que ça m'énerve que tout le monde croit que parce que je viens à cette soirée avec Damon c'est qu'il y à obligatoirement quelque chose entre nous!

- C'est pas grave, répondit Bonnie, compréhensive.

- Ouai t'inquiètes! Répondit Matt à son tour.

- Alors c'était ça la surprise? Rigola Caroline. Effectivement je m'y attendait pas!

- Tu es très jolie en tout cas! Reprit Bonnie

- Merci, Elena tourna son regard vers les autres. Vous aussi vous êtes tous très classes!

- Nous on a faillit arrivés en retard, commença Jeremy. On se demande a cause de qui! Celui fixait Bonnie avec un faut aires de représailles, ce qui la fit rire.

- Ah oui? Ria-t-elle. Dit monsieur qui à mit une heure a choisir la coupe de cheveux qu'il allait se faire!

Ils rirent en coeur. Tout le monde s'amusait et la fête battait de son plein. Elena en profita pour observer la salle. Caroline avait fait un travail merveilleux, la salle était ornée de décoration dans le thème noir et argent. Il y avait un D.J dans le font qui passait toute sorte de musiques. Son regard continua à balayer la salle quand elle aperçue Damon parler avec une grande blonde. Apparemment celui-ci s'était éclipser pendant ses explications avec Bonnie et les autres. La jeune femme blonde était en train de tapoter l'épaule de Damon tout en lui lâchant un sourire très sensuel. Elena continuait de les observer, bouche bée. _"Non mais pour qui elle se prend? C'est quand même moi sa cavalière!"_ Ragea-t-elle intérieurement. Elle fonça sur eux.

- Comme on se retrouve! Dit la jeune brunette en direction de Damon. Elle dirigea alors son regard vers la femme blonde, celle ci était grande et très fine, elle avait de grand yeux vert percent et des cheveux aussi bouclés que ceux de Katherine, elle frissonna à cette pensée.

- Tu me présentes?

- Elena, Julie, Julie, voici Elena. Présenta Damon très rapidement

- Sa cavalière. Reprit Elena.

- Enchantée! S'exprima Julie d'une petite voix aiguë très agaçante.

- De même. Elena n'en pensait pas un mot. Tu es la fameuse Julie avec qui Damon devait passé le week-end?

- Oui, mais il a eu un empêchement à ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Oui...Mais pourtant je ne t'ai jamais vue au lycée, comme ça se fait que tu es invitée?

- Une amie d'une amie. Répondit la blonde sans s'attardée.

- Je vois, mais pour...

- Bon ça suffit avec l'interrogatoire! Coupa Damon un peu plus méchamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

- Tu as raison, j'ai autre chose à faire, comme profiter de la soirée par exemple. Répliqua sèchement la brune.

Celle-ci tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bol de ponche où Tyler y était accoudé, une flasque à la main.

- T'en veux? Lui demanda-t-il pendant qu'elle se servait un verre.

Elena hésita un moment puis acquiesça de la tête. _"Pourquoi pas, apres tout?"_ Se rassura-t-elle. Ce n'était pas trop son genre de boire, mais là elle en avait plutôt besoin, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, déjà avec se qui s'était passé en Arizona, le voyage prolonger de Stefan plus Damon qui n'en faisait qu'a sa tête avec cette pimbêche blonde qui sonnait très faux! Après que Tyler lui ai remplit le verre d'un liquide transparent, Elena le but d'une traite. C'était de la vodka, forte en plus, heureusement qu'elle l'avait mélangée avec le ponche! Celle-ci retendit son verre au propriétaire de la flasque.

- Encore, s'il te plait.

- Eh bien, la gentille Elena se débauche se soir!

Pendant qu'Elena enfilait verre sur verre avec Tayler, Damon, de son coté, était en train de danser un slow avec Julie.

- C'est dommage qu'on ne se vois pas plus souvent. Susurra-t-elle dans le creux de son cou.

- C'est vrai.

- Il faut remédier à ça!

- Désolé ma belle, mais ses derniers temps je suis occupé.

- Ah...Fit-elle mine déçue. Comment ça se fait?

- J'ai quelques affaires à gérer ses derniers temps. Répondit Damon évasif.

- Oh je vois...C'est en rapport avec cette fille, Elena?

- Je n'ai pas tellement envi d'en parler.

- C'est si secret que ça? Insista la jeune blonde.

Damon ne répondit pas.

- Désolé, je suis juste très curieuse, un peu trop parfois! Assura-t-elle avec un rire nerveux.

- Continuons à danser, chuchota-t-il simplement.

Toujours un verre de ponche plus alcoolisé qu'autre chose en main, Elena observait le couple avec des envies de meutre.

- Pfff, cette fille file du mauvais coton moi j'te le dis! Grogna-t-elle à Tyler tout en pointant le couple du doigt.

- Moi je pense que t'es simplement jalouse!

- Pfoua, mais ça va pas! S'exclama-t-elle hilare. Bref, passe moi encore un peu de ta boisson magique!

- Je crois que tu en as eu assez! Assura Tyler, qui venait enfin de s'apercevoir qu'Elena était dans un état pitoyable.

- T'es qu'un radin! Cracha-t-elle. Si c'est comme ça je m'en vais!

Elena essaya de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule tout en titubant. Elle bouscula malencontreusement une jeune fille.

- Fait attention où tu marches Gilbert! Hurla celle-ci. Ce n'était pas une très bonne amie de la brune.

- Et toi fait attention à ce que tu dis. Menaça Elena.

- Oh! S'exclama la jeune fille d'un ton enjouée. La petite Elena se rebelle! Et elle pu l'alcool en plus de ça!

- Ferme là. Le feu lui montait aux joues, elle essayait en vain et contre tout de contenir sa colère, mais l'alcool n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Dès à présent tout le monde les regardaient, elles étaient au centre de la piste, se fusillant du regard.

- Tu t'es frottée à la mauvaise personne se soir...Continua Elena entre ses dents.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur?

Elena était toujours à la même place et continuait de la tuer du regard.

- Dis donc, Salvatore junior ne te satisfait plus, c'est pour ça que tu as pris l'aîné?

Ce fut la réplique de trop. Elena se jeta sur elle comme une furie. Elle l'étranglait a présent de ses deux mains.

- Je ne te fais pas peur? Railla Elena. T'en ai bien sure espèce de garce? Hurla-t-elle encore avec une colère que personne auparavant n'avait vu dans les yeux d'Elena. Quand on ne sait pas de quoi on parle on se tait! Mais vue que tu n'as pas l'aire de comprendre c'est moi que va te faire taire!

Damon n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu Elena agir de cette manière. Décidément, depuis son voyage en Arizona, elle le surprenait de jour en jour...Vu que personne ne bougeait il décida prendre les choses en mains. Il se dirigea vers Elena et l'enleva de force de la jeune fille, il l'a pris par les épaules, pendant qu'elle se débattait et hurlait des choses incompréhensibles. ll la secoua vivement.

- Elena! Elena regardes moi! Cria-t-il toujours en la secouant tel une poupée de chiffon. Celle-ci, comme prise de spasmes, pleurait, hurlait, et se débattait de toutes ses forces.

Elle se calma petit à petit sentant les bras fort de Damon la serrer contre lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi? Sanglota-t-elle contre le torse du vampire.

- Je ne sais pas Elena, je ne sais pas...Chuchota-t-il à son oreille tout en la balançant dans ses bras comme pour apaiser un enfant après une crise de larmes.

- Allez, viens, on rentre. Annonça-t-il juste avant de se retourner vers les invités qui étaient toujours en pleine admiration du spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux.

- Il n'y a plus rien à voir! Grogna Damon. Dégagez!

Il prit alors Elena par la main et la dirigea vers la sortie pour qu'ils prennent un peu l'aire.

Pendant se temps là dans le gymnase, tout le monde parlait de la crise de nerfs monumentale d'Elena. Les rumeurs fusaient.

- A ce qui parait, elle se drogue depuis que ses parents sont morts. Chuchota une fille à sa bande de copains.

- J'ai toujours su que c'était une folle dingue la Gilbert! Renchérit la jeune fille qui avait eu l'altercation avec elle il y a quelques minutes de ça.

De leur coté, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy et toute la bande n'en croyait pas leurs yeux.

- Elle à vraiment péter un câble sur ce coup...Soupira Caroline.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas se qu'il lui à pris, j'espère qu'elle va bien. S'inquiéta Jeremy.

- Damon s'occupera bien d'elle, j'en suis sure. Assura Bonnie.

Malgré qu'elle n'avait presque aucune confiance envers Damon, elle savait que quand il était question d'Elena, elle pouvait compter sur lui.

**.**

Elena était allongée sur le lit de Stefan avec Damon à ses coté qui passait régulièrement un tissus d'eau froide sur son front. Celle-ci était dans un salle état. Elle ne supportait vraiment pas l'alcool. Elena était toujours éveillée et regardait Damon s'occupé d'elle sans dire un mot. Au bout de quelques minutes celui-ci pris la parole.

- Tu devrais vraiment éviter l'alcool, ça fait pas du tout de bon effets sur toi! Si je t'avais laissé, je crois bien que t'aurais tuée cette petite idiote.

- Ce n'était pas l'alcool. Marmonna Elena.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises!

- Je t'assures Damon, cette crise que j'ai eu...ce n'était pas vraiment à cause de l'alcool, même s'il n'a pas aidé les choses...

Damon ne répondit rien, il attendait qu'elle en dise plus.

- Tu sais se que j'ai fait en Arizona...commença-t-elle. Ça c'est déroulé presque de la même manière que ce soir, sauf que se jour là je n'étais pas saoule. Je ne sais pas se qui s'est passé mais, c'était comme si toute la colère que j'avais en moi depuis la mort de mes parents ressortait. Et ce soir ça c'est reproduit...heureusement que tu m'as stoppée...Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot. Damon ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça.

- Reposes toi, tu en as besoins...

**.**

Pendant ce temps là, pas loin du gymnase ou se déroulait la fête.

Julie faisait les cents pas, le téléphone collé à l'oreille.

- J'ai essayer d'en savoir plus, je vous le jure! Implora-t-elle. Mais cette stupide Elena à tout gâcher. Il est partit avec elle!

Un hurlement indescriptible sortit du combiné.

- Je suis désolé...Bredouilla la blonde. Votre mission sera accomplie, je vous le promet.

**oOo**

_Alors vous en pensez quoi? Comme je l'ai déjà dit auparavant, toute critique est bonne à prendre :)_

_Reviews please :)_

_Bisous!_


	6. Le déclencheur

_Voici un chapitre qui sera plutôt consacré aux souvenirs d'Elena, par rapport à ce fameux meurtre qui vous poses tellements de questions! Aujourd'hui je vais vous donner les réponses, enfin, juste quelques unes!_

.

Le déclencheur.

.

Deux jours qu'Elena n'était pas sortie de son lit, enfin celui de Stefan plutôt. Elle restait en léthargie, peut importe si c'était le jour ou la nuit. La brunette n'acceptait personne dans la chambre, à part Damon qui lui apportait les repas. Car oui, plusieurs personnes étaient déjà venues rendre visite à la jeune fille, tel que Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline ou Matt. Mais en vain, celle-ci ne voulait rien savoir, elle n'était pas en colère contre eux, loin de là, mais elle voulait juste se reposer et réfléchir. Elena réfléchissait tellement qu'elle avait l'impression que son cerveau faisait une gymnastique ardente. Une journée fatidique repassait en boucle dans sa tête, sans cesse. Mais à quoi pouvait bien cogiter celle-ci? Plongeons nous dans sa tête pour en savoir un peu plus...

-**_ Flashback. _**-

Le soleil d'Arizona éclairait intensément la chambre d'amis où Elena y avait fait ses appartements. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines et une poignée de jours que la jeune brune et sa tante séjournaient dans cette ville. Elena était logée dans une chambre très simple, plutôt vieillotte. Du même cas que toute la maison de sa chère tante Helene, qui était déjà une septuagénaire. Elena était heureuse ce jour là, malgré le manque intense de Stefan et de ses amis, elle trouvait l'endroit de son séjour vraiment agréable, paisible. Parfois, l'idée qu'il y ait des vampires ou d'autres créatures surnaturelles dans cette ville lui frôlait l'esprit, mais elle rechassait ses pensées au plus vite.

Il était 10 heures en cette belle matinée. Jenna dormait encore. Elena quand à elle descendait les escaliers pour se diriger vers le salon où se trouvait sa tante et une femme du même age qu'elle. La brune s'approchait de plus en plus vers les deux vielles femmes, elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler l'invitée. Tout en s'approchant, Elena remarqua que la vielle femme aux cotés de sa tante était encore plus vielle que celle-ci. Elle avait les cheveux aussi blancs que la neige et les yeux d'un vert turquoise. Sa peau, très matte, faisait contraste à coté d'eux. Cette femme dégageait un aura incroyable, mystique. Tout en buvant une tasse de thé, celle-ci prit la parole.

- Tu dois être Elena. Commença-t-elle d'une petite voix. Ta tante m'a beaucoup parlée de toi. Moi je m'appelle Tallula.

- Enchantée. Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire. Celle-ci vain s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de sa tante et de la mystérieuse Tallula.

- Tallula est une très vielle amie à moi, je la connais depuis l'age de dix sept ans! Expliqua Helene. Tatulla fut mon éducatrice à l'époque où je vivait encore à l'orphelinat. C'était la plus jeune de tous les éducateurs, et moi j'étais la plus vielle de tous les pensionnaires. Nous nous sommes vite liées d'amitié et à mes dix huit ans elle m'a proposée d'emménager avec elle. Nous avons passées cinq ans en collocation dans sa vielle bicoque! Helene ne put s'empêcher de rire. Après ça, nous avons commencer à construire nos vies chacune de notre coté, mais on ne s'est jamais perdue de vue.

- C'est une très belle histoire. Commenta Elena. Ça prouve que l'amitié résiste à tout.

- Je suis d'accord avec ton point de vue ma jolie. Répondit Tallula.

Elena sourit. Tallula quand à elle observait la jeune fille avec insistance. Elle la détaillait de la tête au pieds. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la vielle femme.

- Au fait! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai faillit oublier!

Tallula prit son sac posé à coté d'elle et en sortit une boite formant un rond, elle était d'un rouge vif avec des contours ornés de doré, au milieu de la boite, une phrase toute aussi dorée était marquée. On pouvait lire: _"Cha d'dhùin doras nach d'fhosgail doras"_. Tallula donna la boite à Elena. Les yeux de celle-ci restèrent longtemps à observer la phrase. Elle n'en comprenait pas un seul mot et ne savait même pas quelle langue c'était.

- Ça veut dire quoi? Demanda-t-elle tout en levant les yeux vers Tallula.

- C'est un proverbe Celte écrit en Gaëlic. Ça veut dire: "Aucune porte ne se ferme sans qu'une autre s'ouvre".

- Beau proverbe. Répondit Elena.

- Effectivement, il a plusieurs sens cependant, chaque personne le prend différemment. Ajouta la vielle femme.

Elena resta silencieuse puis ouvrit la boite, dedans était niché une dizaine de petits biscuits tous plus appétissant les uns que les autres. Une odeur subtile s'en dégageait, celle-ci envahie les narines d'Elena. Comme ensorcelée, la brunette ne lâcha pas ses yeux des petites douceurs.

- Ça à l'aire délicieux. Réussit elle à dire.

Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur les lèvres de Tallula.

- Je suis contente que ça te plaise, ils sont rien que pour toi ma petite. Je compte sur toi pour tous les manger.

- Comptez sur moi. Je vais aller les poser dans la chambre, comme ça dès que j'aurais une petite faim, j'en piocherais un. Déclara-t-elle tout sourire. Merci encore Tallula.

- De rien ma belle.

- Je vais nous refaire du thé. En veux tu Elena? Proposa Helene.

- Non merci, je vais monter dans ma chambre pour m'habiller.

Helene se dirigea vers la cuisine laissant Elena et Tallula en tête à tête.

- Ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance Tallula. Dit-elle tout en se lavant. Au revoir.

- De même pour moi. A très bientôt j'espère.

Elena se tenait devant la première marche d'escalier, avant que Tallula l'interpelle.

- Et n'oublie pas Elena, aucune porte ne se ferme sans qu'une autre s'ouvre.

Elena ne comprit pas mais sourit avant de se presser pour monter dans sa chambre. Elle posa la boite que lui avait offert Tallula sur le lit puis s'assit à coté.

_"Aucune porte ne se ferme sans qu'une autre s'ouvre, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut bien dire par là?"_ Se demanda Elena. Après mure réflexion la brunette en conclut que cette vielle femme était tout simplement sénile et qu'elle avait peut être un peu trop abuser sur les médicaments. Celle-ci se retourna vers la boite de biscuits. _"En tout cas elle à l'air de bien savoir cuisiner!"_ Se dit-elle en souriant.

Elle ouvrit la boite délicatement pour prendre une petite douceur et la posa à sa bouche, plus elle mastiquait, plus le gout enivrant du biscuit se dégageait en elle, elle n'avait jamais mangée quelque chose d'aussi bon. Tel un automate, elle prit machinalement un autre biscuit après la dégustation du précédent. Puis un autre, un autre, et encore un autre. Elle les dévorait comme un morfal qui n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours. Au bout de cinq minutes Elena plongea sa main dans la petite boite pour reprendre un autre biscuit mais celle-ci se rendit compte qu'il n'y en avait plus un seul. Elle avait tout mangé. Elena mit du temps à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. Cette pulsion qu'elle avait eu l'étonna, car elle n'était pas du genre à s'enfiler une boite de biscuits en même pas cinq minutes. La brune nettoya alors les miettes des biscuits qui traînaient sur le lit puis posa la belle boite sur sa table de chevet. Tout en s'asseyant sur le lit, une fatigue soudaine l'enveloppa, ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. _"Comment est-ce que je peux tombée de fatigue, alors que je me suis réveillée il y a même pas une heure?"_ Se demanda-t-elle. Elle ne put pas trop tergiverser sur la question car elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Des éclats de rires se faisaient entendre du salon, Elena ouvrait petit a petit ses yeux avec difficulté, après s'être assise sur le lit pour reprendre ses esprits elle regarda l'horloge accrochée au coin de la chambre. Il était 15 heures. _"Il est déjà 15 heures, mince! Comment ai-je pus dormir aussi longtemps?"_ Elena cogitait, elle avait fait un rêve vraiment bizarre, elle ne savait plus de quoi il parlait mais elle se souvenait très bien des sentiments qu'elle avait ressentie. Le tout premier était la haine. La haine était l'élément qui avait englobé tout son rêve, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle haine, c'était sa haine. Il y avait aussi de la tristesse et de la peine. Quelques bribes lui revinrent à l'esprit, tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. _"Ce n'était qu'un rêve, le subconscient peut être vraiment surprenant par moments"_ Se rassura-t-elle. Elle se releva du lit avec toujours autant de difficulté. Elle entendit des pas se diriger vers sa chambre puis la porte s'ouvrit. Une Jenna toute souriante apparue.

- Alors la belle au bois dormant, enfin réveillée!

- En quelque sorte. Articula Elena la bouche pateuse.

- Si t'as dormis autant c'est que tu en avais besoin. En conclut Jenna. De toute façon, si on est là, c'est bien pour se reposer!

- C'est bien vrai, tu as prévue quelque chose pour cette fin d'après midi?

- Oui! Répondit Jenna tout sourire. Enfin plutôt pour ce soir, toi et moi on va au restaurant!

- Ok.

- Surtout cache ta joie. Dit Jenna sarcastiquement.

- Désolé, ça m'enchante vraiment Jenna, ne crois pas le contraire, mais je suis juste encore un peu dans le choux. Expliqua la jeune fille.

- C'est pas grave. Rassura Jenna. Prends ton temps pour te préparer, on part pour 19h.

- D'accord.

Elena passa le reste de son après midi à se pomponner. Elle prit une douche et lissa sa tignasse rebelle. Après elle se fit un masque pour le visage, elle devait rester une demie heure avec avant de le rincer, pendant ce temps là elle envoyait quelques textos à Stefan.

19 heures. Jenna et Elena étaient prêtes. Toutes les deux étaient resplendissantes. Jenna portait une tunique noire très classe avec un blaser pour femme, ses chaussures étaient aussi noires avec un talon d'une dizaine de centimètres. Elena, elle, portait un slim foncé effet délavé avec un top rouge bordeaux et des ballerines noires vernies.

- Sa te déranges pas qu'on te laisse seule se soir Helene, tu es vraiment sure de pas vouloir venir avec nous? On a encore un peu de temps pour t'attendre tu sais.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi mes petites! Ce n'est plus de mon age tout ça. De toute façon je vais bientôt me coucher.

- Reposes-toi bien alors.

Le resto-bar où s'étaient arrêtées Jenna et Elena était vraiment pas mal, l'ambiance était à son comble. Effectivement, Helene ne se serait pas trop sentit à sa place dans cet endroit remplit de tous ces jeunes. Les deux jeunes femmes prirent une table pour deux au coin de la salle. Jenna devenait déjà pompette, alors qu'Elena n'avait pas touchée un seul verre d'alcool. Plusieurs garçons étaient déjà passés pour les draguer, ça alternait, une fois pour Jenna, une fois pour Elena, parfois même les deux en même temps. Jenna se laissait attendrir par les belles paroles des hommes alors qu'Elena les remballait vite fait, tout en essayant de rester gentille. Certains étaient plus coriaces que d'autre, comme ce "Lucas" qui avait mit du temps à lâcher l'affaire avec Elena. Au fil de la soirée la brunette se perdait dans ses pensées, ne faisant plus attention a se qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Jenna était dans un long discoure depuis quelques minutes et Elena n'avait pas écoutée un seul mot.

- ...donc après on est partit et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit? Youhou Elena! Je te parles.

Jenna agita sa main devant les yeux de la brune.

- Heu...désolé, j'était ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ma belle? Demanda Jenna, essayant de garder une expression sérieuse malgré l'alcool.

Justement, elle ne savait pas se qui la tracassait. Elle se sentait toute bizarre depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée au courant de la journée. Ce sentiment ne faisait que s'amplifier au fil des heures.

- Je sais pas trop...Marmonna-t-elle.

- C'est surement tes amis qui te manquent. Dit Jenna

- Oui, surement.

Un silence s'installa.

- Je vais prendre un peu l'air, toute la fumée qu'il y a ici me donne mal à la tête, je reviens vite.

Jenna acquiesça.

Elena se trouvait pas loin du restaurant, dans la cour de derrière, il n'y avait personne donc elle était tranquille. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle avait une boule dans le ventre et celle-ci ne faisait que grossir. La brunette se sentait vraiment mal. Un flux de sentiments se déchaînait en elle, Elena en avait tellement le tournis qu'elle s'assit par terre. La tête entre les mains, elle essayait de comprendre se qu'il lui arrivait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Marmonna-t-elle toute seule.

Une main sur son épaule la sortie son état de trans. Elle s'effraya.

- Je crois tu as un peu trop bus toi. Dit une voix rauque.

L'homme prit la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la remettre sur pieds. Elena reconnue alors que c'était le fameux Lucas qui n'avait pas arrêté de la draguer.

Toujours dans ses bras, la brune se délivra de son emprise avec force.

- Lâche moi sale pervers! Cria-t-elle.

- Mais...je voulais juste t'aider. Balbutia-t-il. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Et t'en profites pour mettre tes sales pattes sur moi! Maugréa-t-elle. La colère s'emparait d'elle petit à petit.

- Mais je voulais juste t'aider! S'exclama Lucas. Arrêtes de me traiter de pervers! Celui-ci se calma. Il lui pris le bras et dit posément. Tu devrais rejoindre ta copine et prendre un verre d'eau pour te calmer.

- Lâche moi! Hurla Elena.

- Calme toi espèce de folle!

- Ne me traite pas de folle! C'est toi qui veux pas me lâcher!

D'un coup, Elena se jetta sur lui, prise d'une colère qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie aupparavant.

- Je vais te tuer connard, je vais te tuer! Brailla-t-elle tel une furie.

Elle était à califourchon sur lui et l'arrosait de coup de poings. Personne n'était là à part eux deux. Personne dans la salle se doutait qu'en se moment même quelqu'un était en train de se faire battre à mort. Les mains d'Elena étaient en sang, elle était debout à coté de lui et donnait des coup de pieds dans sa cage thoracique. Ses coups devinrent de moins en moins violent. La colère se dissipait et petit à petit elle reprenait ses éesprits. Elle se figea en voyant son oeuvre. Le corps inerte du jeune homme gisait par terre, son visage ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il avait les yeux ouvert, sans vie et fixait le ciel.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...Paniqua-t-elle. Je deviens folle c'est pas possible, j'ai pas pus faire ça!

Elle s'approcha du corps et mit le bout de son doigt sur le pouls du garçon, elle espérait intensément ressentir un battement sous celui-ci. Mais rien. Il était bel est bien mort. Elle venait d'ôter une vie. Elle regarda alors ses propres mains, recouvertes de sang. A cette vue sa mine se dévisagea par une expression d'horreur. Elle devait vite trouver une solution. Elle regarda autours d'elle implorant presque Dieu pour qu'elle puisse résoudre ce gros problème. Son regard balayait les alentours lorsqu'elle vit un panneau au loin ou on pouvait lire: "Fête de la Saint Jean! Le grand brasier sera allumé à 21h pétante!" La solution se forma très vite dans sa tête. Elena regarda sa montre. 20h30. Il lui restait encore du temps. Elle prit alors le corps et le traîna tant bien que mal vers l'endroit où se déroulait la fête. Un grand bûcher trônait au milieu d'un champ, il n'y avait encore personne, c'était bon signe. Elle se rapprocha du bûcher avec beaucoup de mal, le corps de Lucas était vraiment lourd, celui-ci était traîné par terre comme un sac de patates. Elena n'avait même plus le temps de penser à quoi que se soit, son seul objectif: cacher ce corps sous la tonne de bois et attendre qu'il part en fumer. Arrivée devant le bûcher de plusieurs mètres de haut, Elena poussa un soupir, elle entreprit de cacher le corps sous la tonne bois et rajouta des branches et des feuilles pour le recouvrir, il restait plus qu'à espérer que personne ne vienne le fouiller et qu'ils embrasent le bûcher au plus vite. Après avoir cacher le corps, la brune courut le plus vite possible vers l'entrée du restaurant. Arrivée, elle se dirigea vers Jenna.

- Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps!

- Heu...oui. Balbutia Elena, je n'ai pas vue le temps passer. On y va?

- Déjà? S'exclama Jenna.

- Oui, désolé, je suis crevée.

- Mais pourtant tu as dormis presque tout la journée. Remarqua Jenna.

- Je dois surement couver quelque chose. S'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Jenna et Elena étaient sorties du restaurant, elles étaient en train de marcher en silence, que Jenna brisa assez vite.

- Oh regarde, c'est les feux de la Saint Jean. S'exclama-t-elle tout en pointant l'endroit de son doigt.

- Ah oui...Répondit Elena impassible.

- On peut y aller? S'il te plait, s'il te plait! Supplia Jenna comme une enfant.

- Si tu veux...

Devant elles se tenait un géant brasier brûlant de part en part, la partie qui intéressait le plus Elena était celle de derrière. Quand celle-ci fut prise par les flammes Elena ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Mais bizarrement elle n'avait aucun remords, elle ne chercha même pas à comprendre pourquoi, Elena savait que dès à présent elle ne serait plus la même et que son acte d'aujourd'hui avait été le déclencheur de quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait stopper. Le regard toujours aussi impassible, elle continuait d'admirer les flammes qui dansaient devant ses yeux. L'ébauche d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. _"Je m'en suis sortie, c'est mon premier meurtre et le corp est partit en fummée. Ca aurait put être pire!"_ Raisonna-t-elle.

- **_Fin du flashback._** -

A partir de ce jour là Elena n'était plus la même. Quelque chose changea en elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi, pourquoi, ni comment. Mais c'était là, en plein milieu de son être. Au fil des jours la jeune fille développait un caractère de plus en plus rebelle et réprobateur, ses sautes d'humeurs devenaient de plus en plus courante et Jenna en faisait les frais.

Elle venait une fois de plus de se repasser cette fameuse journée où tout bascula. Mais qu'avait-il bien pus lui arriver pour qu'elle pète les plombs à se point? _"Ce n'est pas humain tout ça"_ Pensa-t-elle. Soudain, à cette pensée, quelque chose éclaira son esprit. Quelque chose qui était sous ses yeux, sous nos yeux, depuis le début._ "Mais oui, bien sure, j'aurais du y penser plus tôt!"_ Elena sortit de ses draps à toute allure, descendit les marches d'escalier en loupant de de se ramasser une ou deux fois et se dirgea vers Damon toute essoufflée. Celui-ci la regarda, éberlué. Il ne s'attendait pas a la voir débouler d'un coup vers lui.

- Je crois savoir ce qu'il m'arrive. Déclara-t-elle en un souffle. Il faut absolument qu'on appel Bonnie.

**oOo**

_Voili voilou! Alors vous en pensez quoi? Vos idées sur le comportement d'Elena?_

_J'ai essayée de faire de mon mieux pour montrer le ou la chose qui était coupable de celui-ci. Maintenant à vous de voir! :P_

_Reviews svp !:D_

_Bisous!_


	7. La Bêtise

_Un nouveau chapitre plutôt riche en rebondissements je dirais, a vous de voir!_

_**.**_

La bêtise.

_**.**_

Après avoir passée un coup de fil à Bonnie à la hâte, Elena invita Damon à s'asseoir en face d'elle. Celle-ci devait tout lui expliquer. Plus de cachotteries dès à présent. Elle venait enfin de trouver une lueur de réponse dans se chemin rempli d'interrogations.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris...Commença Damon, ce serait la vielle folle que t'as rencontrée en Arizona qui t'aurait jetée un sort?

Elena acquiesça.

- J'en suis quasiment sûre. Affirma-t-elle

Ils étaient tous les deux posés sur les canapés du salon des Salvatore, toujours l'un en face de l'autre. Ces deux là attendaient impatiemment Bonnie. Pendant ce temps là, Elena entreprit alors le récit de la journée du meurtre qu'elle avait commit, elle lui raconta tout de A à Z, n'oubliant aucun détails, elle savait maintenant qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire, qu'il serait là pour l'aider, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Dans la tête de Damon tout prenait enfin sens, le vampire se doutait bien que quelque chose clochait, quelque chose de pas normale, de pas humain. Ses satanées créatures mystiques, dont il faisait parti, commençaient vraiment à lui courir sur le haricot. Pourquoi une sorcière voulait-elle s'en prendre à Elena? Pourquoi donc vouloir faire ressortir toute la haine de la jeune fille en l'ensorcelant? Et pourquoi le faire avec des biscuits? Damon avait eu beau recevoir beaucoup de réponses à ses questions, plusieurs autres se formaient aussitôt dans sa tête.

- Alors, à quoi tu penses? Demanda Elena le sortant de ses pensés.

Damon leva les yeux vers elle, avec un regard d'incompréhension.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi...Marmonna Damon, plus pour lui même que pour Elena.

- Tu crois que je comprends moi peut être ? Railla-t-elle.

- Bien sûre que non...Attendons que Bonnie arrive, elle aura surement de meilleures réponses.

_**.**_

Dix minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elena se précipita pour l'ouvrir, derrière, se trouvait une Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se tramait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Bonnie

- Viens, assieds toi. Elena la guida vers le salon et s'assis à coté d'elle sur le canapé, en face du vampire.

- Bon, je peu enfin savoir ce qu'il se passe? Exigea Bonnie.

- Oui, mais promets moi que pendant mes explications tu ne me couperas pas, laisse moi finir ok?

- D'accord.

- Tout d'abord, le flash que tu as eu la dernière fois, avec l'homme mort et la "furie" à coté comme tu disais. Eh bien la furie c'était moi...

Elena se tut un petit moment, observant la réaction de Bonnie, tout comme Damon qui avait le regard figé sur les deux jeunes filles. Le visage de Bonnie se contracta, celle-ci fit une moue choquée.

Elena se précipita donc pour entreprendre le long récit de ses aventures, commençant par la rencontre avec Tallula, la boite de biscuits, le proverbe, les sensations étranges qu'elle ressentait, les poussées de colères, le meurtre... jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Bonnie resta perplexe un long moment.

- Je dois être ensorcelée, n'est-ce pas? En conclut Elena.

- Tu m'as mentis. Lâcha Bonnie, impassible.

- Quoi? Elena ne voyait pas où la jeune sorcière voulait en venir.

- Tu as déjà oublié? Quand je t'ai questionnée pour le meurtre, tu m'as dis que ce n'était pas toi, que c'était juste une scène que tu avais vus et que l'homme n'était pas mort! S'infligea Bonnie. Comment as tu pus me mentir sur ça?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dises? "Oui, bien sûre c'est moi qui a commis le meurtre, sinon il te reste du café?" S'emporta Elena.

Bonnie la regarda, effarée.

- Effectivement tu n'es plus la même...Celle-ci se tourna vers Damon, qui suivait la conversation depuis le début. Tu l'avais remarqué toi, son changement?

- Bien sûre, tu me prends pour qui ? S'étonna Damon. Je crois même être le premier à avoir remarqué que quelque chose de sérieux clochait chez elle. Clama-t-il avec une pointe de fierté dans sa voix.

- Et pourquoi tu n'as rien fait dans ce cas là? S'étonna Bonnie.

- Tout simplement parce que cette tête de mule d'Elena ne voulait pas.

La dite Elena leva les yeux au ciel.

- Là n'est pas la question... s'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Alors c'est quoi la question Elena? Dit la sorcière sur le même ton.

- La question est, est-ce qu'il existerait un sort pouvant manipuler la colère des gens, et si oui pourquoi faire une telle chose?

- Je suis pas une encyclopédie. Pesta Bonnie.

Celle-ci était vraiment déçue du comportement d'Elena, et surtout, elle ne comprenait pas. Serait-ce vraiment un sort qu'il l'a faisait agir de cette façon? Avait elle vraiment tuer cet homme sans aucun remords? Les questions fusaient dans son esprit.

- Ecoute Bonnie, je sais que tu m'en veux de t'avoir menti et tu dois aussi m'en vouloir pour tout le reste, mais je ne contrôle plus rien, je ne suis plus moi-même et par dessus tout je n'arrive pas à expliquer cette boule de colère que j'ai en moi qui grossi de jour en jour, et ça me tue. Elena baissa son regard, refusant que ses deux amis voient les larmes naissante au bord de ses yeux. Bonnie passa un bras rassurant au dessus de l'épaule d'Elena.

- Si c'est un sort, commença Bonnie. Il doit être vraiment puissant, car même en étant sorcier, jouer avec les sentiments est très difficile par rapport au éléments tel que l'eau ou le feu qu'on contrôle beaucoup plus facilement, aussi, je ne vois pas comment on peut manipuler un sentiment plus d'une journée, d'habitude les sentiments initiales arrivent à reprendre le contrôle au bout de 24h, ce sort à dut vraiment être très puissant, si c'est un sort...

Elena releva ses yeux rougis vers ceux de Bonnie.

- Tu ne me crois pas?

- Je veux te croire, vraiment! Mais tout ça semble tellement impossible...

Bonnie prit un moment de réflexion, puis reprit.

- Tu disais que ça serait a cause de ces biscuits?

- Oui, comme je t'ai dis avant, juste après les avoir mangés comme une ogresse je me suis endormie, et après je me suis sentie toute bizarre...

Rien qu'en y repensant, une moue de dégoût se forma sur le visage d'Elena.

- Et cette Tallula, tu connais son nom de famille?

- Non, tu penses que c'est important?

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, fit Bonnie hésitante. Je vais me renseignée comme je peux dans les bouquins de grand-mère, ça prendra surement du temps, mais je pense pouvoir trouver quelque chose soit sur cette Tallula, soit sur un sort puissant pour manier les sentiments ou avec un peu de chance, les deux.

- Ok. Merci de nous aider. Dit Elena

- Je sens vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal dans cette histoire, maintenant je suis persuadé que c'est la vielle folle qui à tout manigancée. Affirma Damon.

- Elena, quand tu dis "nous" tu parles de qui? Demanda Bonnie perplexe.

- Bah Damon et moi. Répondit simplement Elena.

- Stefan n'est pas au courant? S'exclama la sorcière.

Elena dériva son regard, semblant réfléchir.

- A vrai dire...non. Réalisa-t-elle.

- Eh bien de mieux en mieux! Comment ça ce fait que ton petit ami ne soit pas au courant de _ça_? Demanda Bonnie en exagérant bien sur le dernier mot.

- D'un coté je l'ai vu à peine une journée avant qu'il parte pour New-York. Se justifia Elena.

- Oui mais maintenant qu'on à des soupçons sur le fait que tu serais peut-être victime d'un sort tu devrais l'appeler non?

- Oui bien sûre, mais laisse moi un peu de temps ok? Annoncer à son copain qu'on se transforme petit en petit en quelqu'un d'horrible et qu'on a fait des choses tout aussi horrible alors qu'il croit qu'on est un ange incarné ça se fait pas tout les jours tu sais. Faut que je tâte le terrain. Ironisa la brune.

Damon ricana à cette réplique. C'était l'une des seules choses qu'il appréciait dans le changement d'Elena: Cet humour cynique que seul lui pratiquait d'habitude, il se sentait moins seul maintenant.

- Parce qu'avec Damon tu n'as pas eu besoin de tâter le terrain si j'ai bien compris?

- Eh bien non, faut croire que question meurtre il est plus ouvert que d'autres. Dit Elena avec un soupçon de sourire.

- Heu... je dois le prendre comment ça? Demanda Damon incrédule.

- Le prends pas mal ! Rassura Elena. C'est juste que pour ce genre de choses tu comprends mieux, par rapport a Stefan qui lui va...je ne sais même pas ce qu'il va faire. Finit-elle plutôt déboussolée.

- Oui ça je le sais, j'ai toujours été quelqu'un très ouvert d'esprit, en plus d'être beau.

- Et très modeste aussi. Répliqua Elena retrouvant le sourire.

- Je suis bien connus pour être toujours calme en temps de crises. Se venta le vampire, encore.

- Mais oui tout le monde le sait! Ricanna la brunette, entrant dans son jeux.

- Je vous déranges? Coupa Bonnie exaspérée. Elle n'avait pas ratée une miette de leur petit jeux.

Un silence s'installa. Elena regardait ses pieds, les trouvant d'un coup très intéressant. Tout comme Damon qui était en pleine admiration devant son verre de whisky.

- Bon je vous laisses. Dit Bonnie s'apprêtant à partir.

- Ok et ...

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Coupa la sorcière. Je vous appelles dès que j'en saurais plus.

- Merci, c'est vraiment gentil d'aider après se que je t'ai fais je...

- Ne fais pas semblant d'être désolée Elena, on ne dupe pas une sorcière. Cependant, je me ferais un plaisir d'échanger deux mots avec la personne qui t'as fait ça. Voila la raison principale pour laquelle je vous aides, Damon et toi. Précisa-t-elle.

**_._**

Cela faisait une bonne heure que Bonnie avait quittée les lieux. Toujours l'un en face de l'autre, Damon leva les yeux de son verre de whisky et les posa sur Elena, celle-ci était en train de dévorer un roman. Parfois les traits de cette dernière se contractaient avant de s'adoucir aussitôt, il lui arrivait de faire de grand yeux ou de lâcher des petits ricanements. Vraiment prise par la lecture, elle ne remarqua même pas que le vampire la dévorait du regard. Il avait l'impression de revoir l'Elena d'autrefois, celle qui n'était pas cynique et froide, celle qui souriait et qui avait cette petite lueur dans les yeux. Il souhaitait vraiment que la belle brune redevienne comme avant, même si il devait se l'avouer que son nouveau tempérament de feu ne lui déplaisait pas tout le temps. _"Par contre Bonnie ça ne lui plait pas du tout..."_ Pensa-t-il inquiet pour l'amitié des deux jeunes filles.

- Tu sais que Bonnie a vraiment mal prit le fait que tu lui ai mentis...Commença-t-il.

Elena ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux de son bouquin.

- Quoi tu vas me faire la morale? Ricana-t-elle.

- Franchement j'hésite. Avoue quand même que c'est normal qu'elle ait réagit comme ça.

La brune daigna enfin lever son regard.

- Oui c'est vrai, je m'en voudrais à moi aussi, mais je n'arrive pas. Je sais pas, je trouve que c'est pas si grave que ça. Elle en fait toute une affaire, alors que dans l'histoire, c'est moi la victime!

- Je trouve que tu t'arranges un peu l'histoire a ta sauce. T'as quand même tuer quelqu'un je te signal.

- Eh bien moi je trouve que tu es très mal placé pour faire des leçons de morales. Railla Elena.

- Arrêtes de faire ton effrontée avec moi, c'est un conseil. Essaya d'intimider Damon avec un sourire carnassier.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur Damon.

Celui-ci s'approcha dangereusement. Toujours assise sur le canapé, Elena observa sans rien dire le vampire s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Un peu trop près au gout de la jeune brune.

- Ah bon?

- Tu serais incapable de me faire du mal. Premièrement, parce que tu aurais Stefan, Bonnie et le tout Mystic Falls sur ton dos, deuxièmement, parce que tu tiens à moi.

- Madame tire des conclusions.

- Oui et elle sont vraies. Insista-t-elle.

Damon ne savait franchement plus quoi dire, elle avait raison, il tenait beaucoup à elle. Il voulait juste l'intimidée mais ça ne marchait pas du tout.

- Et toi tu tiens à moi? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Oui...enfin...b-b-ien sûre tu es mon ami cela va de soi. Balbutia Elena. Celle-ci se gifla intérieurement pour avoir mit autant de temps à aligner cette phrase qui pourtant était très simple.

- Hum hum...Tu as vraiment de la chance d'être toi...Se contenta-il simplement de dire.

- Comment ça?

- Si une autre personne avait osée me parler comme tu le fais je lui aurais déjà déchiré les entrailles avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de dire "Mystic Falls" et après je me serais délecter de son sang dégoulinant de part en part de ses...

- C'est bon épargne moi les détails! Coupa Elena visiblement exaspérée et dégoûtée.

Damon souris, vainqueur. D'un coup, grâce à la petite distance qui les séparait, Elena en profita pour déposer un baiser sur la joue du vampire. Celui-ci, plutôt incrédule la regarda avec de grand yeux.

- Merci. Dit simplement Elena.

- Pourquoi tu me remercies? Parce que je t'ai décris la scène de moi en train de faire quelqu'un mon repas?

- Mais non idiot! S'exclama Elena amusée. Merci d'être là, avec moi. De me protéger et surtout de ne pas m'avoir tourné le dos, sachant ce que j'ai fait, ce que je deviens...

Un voile triste se posa sur le regard d'Elena, décidément, celle-ci changeait d'humeur aussi vite que son ombre.

Damon ne su quoi répondre, cette démonstration d'affection le mit dans tout ses états, intérieurement bien sûre. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. C'était juste un simple bisous sur la joue, mais il avait du mal a se l'avouer qu'il voulait que ce soit plus. Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Mais pourquoi tu pars? L'Interpella Elena se levant à son tour.

- Sinon je vais faire une bêtise...

Elena s'avança vers lui.

- Quelle bêtise?

Elena essayait de se voiler la face, même si elle s'avait très bien de quelle "bêtise" il s'agissait.

- Celle de t'embrasser à mon tour, mais pas sur la joue. Précisa Damon, les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Elena.

Ce fut au tour de celle-ci de ne savoir quoi répondre.

- J'aimerais tellement un baiser, reprit Damon. T'embrasser juste deux secondes, mais je sais que je ne peux pas, j'ai pas le droit.

- Damon...

- Je ne vais pas dire que je suis amoureux de toi, coupa-t-il. Car un vampire comme moi ne peut pas être amoureux, mais te voler un baiser serait l'une des plus belles choses qui pourrait m'arriver...

- Mais tu n'as pas le droit...Finit Elena à sa place.

- Effectivement.

- Alors laisse moi le faire à ta place.

Damon n'eu même le temps de répondre qu'Elena accrocha ses lèvres au siennes. La brunette entreprit un baiser plus que passionné, et le vampire l'accompagna. Leur langues se rencontrèrent, s'apprivoisant et explorant. Elena agrippa ses mains au coup de Damon et celui-ci posa les siennes sur sa taille. C'était magique. Dans le ventre d'Elena c'était l'anarchie, un tourbillon montait en elle, la brune ne put même pas dire si elle avait déjà ressentit cela auparavant, car c'était une sensation plus qu'agréable et nouvelle. Toujours en l'embrassant Elena prit le visage de Damon entre ses mains, comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Au grand désespoir de celle-ci, Damon fut le premier à se dégager de l'étreinte.

- C'est pas bien... Réussit-il à marmonner.

Tout en se touchant les lèvres Elena reprit ses esprit du mieux qu'elle pu.

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais pas du...

Damon ne répondit rien. Ce baiser venait de confirmer le fait qu'il ressentait quelque chose de vraiment fort envers Elena. Et ça le tuait de se demander si elle avait fait ça par pitié, à cause du possible sort qu'on lui avait jeté ou vraiment par envie.

- Dit quelque chose! Implora Elena.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Et qu'est que tu vas dire à Stefan?

- Je ne sais...

- Tu ne sais rien apparemment! S'exclama Damon. Quand on entreprend se genre de choses, il y a toujours des conséquences, tu aurais du y penser avant de te jetée sur moi!

- Tu en avait envi! Se défendit-t-elle.

- Oui, mais je ne t'ai rien demandé. Répondit-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mettre ce masque froid sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, il devait se contrôler, après tout, ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'avoir des sentiments, de ressentir tout ça...

- Oh, fit Elena plutôt déçue.

Un silence très gênant régnait dans la pièce, Damon s'était rassis sur le canapé, verre de whisky en main, tandis qu'Elena était toujours debout, le comportement du vampire commençait vraiment à l'agacée. Celle-ci brisa le silence.

- Faisons comme si rien ne s'est passé, et c'est réglé, d'accord?

- Si tu veux. Répondit-il impassible.

Elena s'en voulait affreusement, avec se baiser elle venait de détruire l'amitié qui s'était installée entre elle et Damon. Elle même ne savait vraiment pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé, ça l'avait prit comme ça, d'un coup. Maintenant plus rien n'allait être pareil entre eux. Ce baiser si intense les avait affectés et même s'ils le niaient intérieurement, ils ne pouvaient faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. _Ça_ s'était passé. Le baisé que Damon avait tant attendu et qu'Elena avait tant redouté. Celle-ci remit un instant ses sentiments en questions, mais elle nia tout en bloc. Elle aimait Stefan, oui elle l'aimait, elle ne ressentait absolument rien pour Damon, ce baiser ne l'a pas secoué du tout et bien sûre elle n'avait pas du tout envie qu'un baiser de la sorte se reproduise entre elle et le beau vampire. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer.

Elena passa alors le reste de son temps à cogiter dans la chambre de Stefan. En plus du problème Tallula, il y avait maintenant le problème Damon, et bientôt un problème Stefan quand elle se décidera à lui avouer ce qu'elle avait fait en Arizona. Elle ne lui dirait pas pour le baiser, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Ce baiser était une scène à bannir de son esprit à tout jamais, mais rien qu'en y repensant, elle en avait des frissons. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à ceux de Stefan, ils étaient vraiment différents, complètement différents. Celle-ci se demandait aussi si elle allait un jour pouvoir réussir à regarder Damon en face après ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle s'était fourrer dans un pétrin pas croyable.

Pendant ce temps là Damon était toujours assis dans le canapé du salon, il venait de terminer son verre. _"Mais pourquoi m'a-t-elle embrassé?"_ Était l'une des seules pensée qui résonnait dans sa tête. Ils se demandait aussi se qu'elle faisait en se moment, a quoi elle pouvait penser, surement au baiser elle aussi, mais peut être qu'elle ne se posait pas les mêmes questions que lui. La sonnette retentit ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il se dirigea alors d'un pas las vers la porte. Méfiant, il prononça un "Qui est là?" attendant une réponse pour ouvrir.

- C'est Julie! S'exclama une voix enjouée derrière la porte.

**oOo**

_Alors, verdict pour le fameux baiser? J'espère que ça vous à plus! _

_Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir :)_

_Bisous!_


	8. La colère est une courte folie

_Comme chaque semaines, un nouveau chapitre! :) J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, je l'avoue^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

**_._**

La colère est une courte folie.

_._

_* - C'est Julie! S'exclama une voix enjouée derrière la porte. *_

_"Ah celle là...je l'avais complètement oubliée"_ Grommela Damon intérieurement. Celui-ci avait rencontré Julie un mois auparavant dans un bar à Mystic Falls, ils s'étaient vite bien entendus et s'étaient trouvés beaucoup de points communs. Il appréciait Julie car il n'avait même pas besoin de l'hypnotisée pour qu'elle traîne avec lui, et plus si affinités...Entre eux ce n'était pas exclusif, ils se voyaient ou couchaient ensembles quand ils en avaient envi, tout simplement. Cependant celle-ci était toujours très curieuse et posait souvent des questions assez indiscrètes ce qui avait le don d'agacer le vampire. Il ouvrit alors la porte, toujours aussi las.

- Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il.

- J'avais envie de te voir. Dit Julie tout sourire. Je te dérange?

Damon réfléchit un moment, Oui, elle le dérangeait. Il était en pleine conversation avec lui-même sur le problème "Elena". Mais après tout, il avait besoin aussi de se changer les idées, car cette histoire était en train de le ronger.

- Non c'est bon. Marmonna-t-il. Entre.

A peine entrée la jolie blonde se jeta littéralement sur lui, l'embrassant sauvagement tout en le dirigeant maladroitement vers le canapé. Damon, n'ayant pas vue la chose venir, se laissa faire.

La pendule affichait 16 heures. Elena, se confinait toujours dans la chambre à Stefan, elle ne savait pas quoi faire à part penser. La brunette pensait tellement qu'elle n'entendit même pas toquer à la porte ni la voix de la jeune femme à l'étage en dessous. Soudain, son téléphone vibra, elle venait de recevoir un message. "Je pense à toi, je serais bientôt de retour. Je t'aime. - Stefan" Elle répondit un simple "Je t'aime aussi." Elle en profita pour regarder la date: on était déjà le 1er Septembre. Le temps avait passé tellement vite! _"Mince, les cours reprennent dans une semaine..."_ Pensa-t-elle. La jeune brune n'avait pas tellement envie d'y aller. Pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas apprendre, ou travailler, tout simplement à cause du danger qui rodait. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle restait cloîtrée à la pension des Salvatore jours et nuits. Mais beaucoup de personnes allaient se poser des questions si elle ne venait pas, et puis elle aurait aimée aussi revoir ses amis...Un nouveau dilemme se posait: Retourner au lycée, ou pas? Elena fit alors le pour et le contre et elle en déduit que malgré le danger, elle serait toujours entourée de personnes, dont Caroline et Bonnie qui pouvaient la défendre, donc elle prit la décision de retourner au lycée. Celle-ci devait l'annoncer à Damon, même si maintenant une tension régnait entre eux, il fallait quand même qu'elle l'informe et surtout qu'il comprenne que quoiqu'il dise, elle irait quand même en cours.

Julie se tortillait sur le corps de Damon avec sensualité, elle l'embrassait et se laissait embrassée, Damon, lui était enivré par l'odeur qu'elle dégageait, il ne pensait plus à rien, il voulait goûter son sang, il avait l'air si...différent. La raison lui disait, lui hurlait même d'arrêter, mais il n'arrivait pas. Il continuait d'embrasser la jeune femme de plus belle, oubliant même son identité. Julie se délectait de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur le vampire, elle enleva son T-shirt lassant sa poitrine galbée apparaître sous les yeux de Damon.

Marche après marche Elena préparait ce qu'elle allait dire à Damon _"Je vais juste lui annoncer que j'irais au lycée, et qu'il n'a pas à protester, la convertation ne sera pas enbarassante, tout se passera bien"_ Essaya-t-elle de se convaincre. Arrivée vers l'entrée de l'immense salon, elle entendit des sortes de gémissements, craignant le pire, elle se força tout de même à avancer vers la source de ces bruits. La scène qui se déroulait devant elle était effectivement, le pire. Damon sous Julie à moitié nue, Julie sur Damon, ils s'embrassaient sauvagement, se déshabillant mutuellement. A ce moment même Elena serra ses poing tellement fort que ses ongles perçaient sa peau. Ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier _"Non je ne dois pas pleurer, pas pour lui!"_ Un tsunami de sentiments menaient une guerre féroce en elle. La raison versus la colère, la tristesse, la jalousie et toute sa troupe. Malheureusement la raison ne l'emporta guère. Des larmes de rages coulèrent sur son visage défiguré par la colère. _"Comment ose-t-il? Juste quelques heures après notre baiser. Comment ose-t-il?"_ Hurla-t-elle intérieurement.

Toujours sous les baisés de Julie, Damon se redressa un peu pour avoir une meilleure position, il dériva son regard quelques secondes, et c'est là qu'il la vit. Il stoppa tous ses mouvements net. Elena se tenait devant eux à présent, les joues rougient. Par la colère ou l'embarras? Il ne savait pas. Julie décida enfin de lever son regard et tomba droit dans celui féroce de la brune. Une moue de dégoût se forma automatiquement sur le visage d'Elena.

- Désolé de vous déranger dans un tel moment, mais j'avais quelque chose à annoncer à Damon. Annonça-t-elle froidement. Elle s'obligea à rester aussi froide que le marbre, ne laissant paraître strictement aucun sentiments. Ce qui déstabilisa beaucoup Damon. La jeune blonde se releva et enfila son t-shirt.

- Bien sûre, je vais vous laisser. Je dois y aller de toute façon. Dit Julie avec un petit sourire. A bientôt Damon, ce fut un plaisir. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, sous le regard perçant d'Elena.

Après avoir entendu le claquement de la porte, signe que Julie était partie. Damon daigna enfin parler.

- Elena je...

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, je m'en fou des pétasses avec qui tu couches. Si tu pourrais juste éviter de le faire en plein salon la prochaine fois. Dit-elle impassible.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- ARRÊTE! S'emporta la brune qui faisait de son mieux pour contrôler la colère qui se développait en elle. Je voulais juste te dire que je retourne au lycée la semaine prochaine. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Finit-elle plus calme mais toujours aussi froidement.

- Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...Dit Damon

- J'irais quand même, j'en ai marre de rester cloîtrée ici. Et puis je sens que bientôt tu transformeras cette place en orgie. Railla-t-elle.

- Dis pas de bêtises...

- De toute façon Caroline et Bonnie seront très bien me protéger.

- Bonnie te fait la gueule. Précisa le vampire.

- Elle me protégera quand même! Point à la ligne ! Tu n'as plus rien à dire la discussion est close. Finit-elle sèchement.

- D'accord.

Damon accepta mais il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il n'allait pas la laissée s'aventurer dans le lycée, peut importe qui la protégerait, ça devait être lui.

- Dernière chose.

- Quoi? Demanda Damon.

- J'aimerais sortir.

- Quoi maintenant?

- Oui maintenant! S'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Mais ça peut être...

- Dangereux, blablabla. Continua-t-elle toujours sur le même ton.

- Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix...Prends ma bague alors. Exigea-t-il.

Il enleva sa bague la déposa sur sa paume qu'il dirigea vers Elena. Celle-ci prit la bague en vitesse et partit en claquant la porte.

Elle devait trouver un endroit calme, un endroit ou elle pouvait faire sortir toute la colère qu'elle avait en elle, et si possible, sur quelque chose et non quelqu'un. Elle se dirigea alors vers la forêt bordant Mystic Falls, la même ou elle était allée se défouler contre un arbre le jour de son arrivée. Parvenant alors en plein coeur de celle-ci, Elena hurla. Aussi fort que possible. Elle hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, les larmes coulaient sur son visage et ne voulaient s'arrêter. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que voir Damon avec cette fille la mettait dans un tel état? Elle savait très bien qu'a cause de son possible ensorcellement elle se mettait en colère beaucoup plus facilement, mais pour elle là n'était pas la question, cette colère qu'elle avait en elle était beaucoup trop réelle pour qu'elle soit due à un quelconque sort, même si celui-ci n'arrangeait guère les choses. D'un poing rageur, elle essuya les larmes qui envahissaient son visage. Petit à petit elle se calma, la tempête était passée...Elena essaya de se faire une raison: elle était jalouse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était le cas. La jeune brunette en voulait beaucoup à Damon. S'il n'y avait pas eu le baiser quelques heures auparavant elle n'aurait surement pas réagit de la même manière, mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. _"Damon est un vampire, il n'a persque pas d'humanité, tout ça ne lui fait strictement rien. Faut t'y faire ma fille."_ Se dit-elle. _"Quel con!"_ Ne put-elle s'empêchée de penser. De toute façon elle avait Stefan et ça lui suffisait amplement. Damon était juste un ami avec qui elle avait fait un faut pas, elle resterait juste avec lui le temps que Stefan revienne et c'était tout! _"Damon n'a qu'a coucher avec toutes les Julie qu'il veut, c'est pas mon problème!"_ Songea-t-elle. S'était-elle convaincue ou se voilait-elle la face? Seule elle le savait. Un ricanement la sortit de ses pensés.

- Vivement que tu ne sois rien qu'a moi ma petite Elena. Tu es si belle quand tu t'énerves. Prononça une voix doucereuse, à en faire froid dans le dos. Elle ne put déterminer si c'était une voix de femme ou d'homme.

Elena se retourna brusquement et balaya les alentours de son regard, il n'y avait personne.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton heure n'a pas encore sonnée. Continua la voix.

- Qui est là? Qui est-ce? Paniqua Elena.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Les branches autour de la jeune fille se mirent à bouger vivement pendant quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter. Elena s'était figée, elle n'osait plus bouger. Dès à présent, un silence de mort régnait dans la forêt, la jeune femme arrivait juste à entendre les battements de son coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Cette chose qui venait de lui parler était surement la même qui s'était introduite chez elle, ou tout du moins quelqu'un qui avait les mêmes intentions. Avaient-ils aussi un rapport avec cette Tallula, avec ce sort? Que lui voulaient-elle? De nouvelles questions se posaient, toujours sans réponses. Ayant reprit un rythme cardiaque convenable, Elena se dégagea de la forêt pour aller vers la ville. Mais ça n'arrangea rien. Elle marchait vite, courait presque. Elena observait les gens qu'elle croisait le long des ruelles, se demandant si l'une d'entre elles pouvaient être celle qui lui avait parlée auparavant. _"Et si c'était cette femme au coin de la rue? Ou cet homme près de ce poteau?"_ La paranoïa l'envahissait. _"Et si tout ça venait de mon imagination, si j'était folle?"_ Continuait-elle de se demander. La jeune brune ne le savait pas mais elle avait une mine affreuse; ses yeux étaient rougis, au contraire de sa peau qui ne pouvait être plus pale, ses cheveux étaient quelque peu emmêlés et son attitude de petite fille perdue n'arrangeait pas les choses. Sa vue était floue et son coeur tambourinait à nouveau de plus belle. Quelqu'un la voulait pour lui tout seul, cette chose n'était pas humaine. _"Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi moi?"_ Pensa Elena. Toujours en vagabondant dans les rues de Mystic Falls, Elena percuta malencontreusement quelqu'un, celle-ci ne pris pas la peine de s'excuser ou même de se retourner mais la personne la prit par le poignée. C'était Bonnie.

- Elena, ça va pas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? S'infligea Bonnie qui observait l'horrible mine d'Elena.

- Non, c'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas tout vas bien. Dit-elle dans un marmonnement a peine audible.

- Elena, ne me mens pas, je sais très bien que quelque chose ne va pas, je te connais comme si je t'avais faite! Dit Bonnie tout en l'emmenant dans une ruelle inhabitée.

- Non...je t'assure...tout va...bi...Elena n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle s'évanouit aussitôt dans les bras de la sorcière.

- Elena? Elena réveille toi! Hurla Bonnie paniquée.

- Tout ira bien Elena, rassura Bonnie tout en la berçant dans ses bras. Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Elena se rapprocha tant bien que mal vers la jeune fille pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

- ...Ne m'emmène pas à l'hôpital. Prononça-t-elle. Ne dit à personne ce qui s'est passé, surtout pas à Damon. Emmène moi chez toi. Je t'en supplie, je crois que je deviens folle...

Devant tant d'insistance, Bonnie accepta. La sorcière releva délicatement Elena pour la mettre sur pieds, la prit par le bras pour qu'elle ait un appui et la sortit de la ruelle.

Juste derrière les deux amies qui marchait le long de la rue, se tenait une belle blonde qui jubilait. Celle-ci sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à un destinataire inconnu. On pouvait lire: "1ère étape accomplie, la folie commence à l'envahir. Je suis prète pour le niveau suivant. Mais la prochaine fois je voudrais faire plus qu'observer..."

_**oOo**_

_Voila! Alors vous en pensez quoi? Des idées sur qui pourrait être la/le/les gens qui veulent du mal à Elena?^^_

_Eh oui le cas d'Elena ne s'arrange pas, je la torture beaucoup je l'avoue, mais bon sachez qu'elle n'est pas vraiment elle même, même pas du tout par moments si je puis dire, et que ce sort est vraiment en train de s'agrandir en elle. Bref j'en dis pas plus ! ^^_

_Reviews please ! :)_


End file.
